Orgueil aristocrate et Préjugés sexistes
by ConstanceBoniful
Summary: Elizabeth, Charlotte, Jane et Marie (et Cathy et Lydia) fréquentent un riche pensionnat au début des années trente, en France, ce qui serait plus reposant (mais moins palpitant) si elles n'étaient pas au milieu d'une guerre ouverte avec William, Charles, Dennis Hurt, Caroline, Louisa et Eléonore. Les tranchées sont creusées et cette année les camps sont irréconciliables, non mais!
1. Le pensionnat de S

La voiture ralentit, s'arrêta enfin. Mon père jeta un furtif regard à travers la fenêtre, puis il se pencha vers moi, dans une de ses profonde inspiration qu'il ne manquait jamais d'avoir quand il s'adressait à moi : "Il semble que l'heure de nous séparer soit finalement arrivée. Je ne vous laisserais pas vous en aller sans toutefois vous exhorter à faire honneur à notre famille. Les Bennet se sont toujours battus pour conserver leur dignité et mériter l'estime _des autres_. Je me suis battu pour atteindre le rang que je vous transmets aujourd'hui. Quant à vous, vous êtes une jeune fille, dans un univers d'hommes. Il vous faudra du courage, de la fermeté et de l'audace pour réussir à vous imposer, à faire respecter votre opinion. Par-dessus tout, il est nécessaire que vous soyez toujours consciente de votre véritable valeur, quoi qu'il advienne. Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis aujourd'hui. Adieu, ma petite. Il vous arrivera bien des aventures avant que nous ne nous revoyions. Ne m'écrivez pas. Il est nécessaire que vous ne puissiez compter que sur vous-même."

Je me souviens avec exactitude des mots que prononça mon père, mots qui restèrent profondément ancrés dans mon esprit. Ce n'est pas une incroyable mémoire qui rendit cette prouesse possible, mais mon père étant à l'époque un tel objet de vénération pour moi qu'à peine l'avais-je quitté que je m'efforçai de noter les dernières paroles qu'il me destina avant longtemps. Et quand plus tard je me trouvai en difficulté, je les relisais, espérant y trouver une quelconque aide pour surmonter les embûches que je rencontrai.

Je sortis de la voiture, immédiatement frappée par la chaleur de la fin du mois d'août. Thomas Hills, le chauffeur de mon père, qui m'avait élevé avec sa femme Jane m'escorta en portant ma valise sur le caillouteux chemin qui serpentait jusqu'au pensionnat. On l'apercevait au loin, comme un mirage, caché par l'ombre de grands saules. Mon père ne descendit pas de la voiture, il supportait mal le soleil et, malgré notre affection mutuelle, je le soupçonnais fortement d'avoir été ravi de se débarrasser enfin de moi.

Thomas quant à lui me fit un adieu chaleureux, me serrant dans ses bras et me recommandant de leur écrire si j'en ressentais le besoin. Je découvris seule ma nouvelle vie. J'avais 15 ans, et j'entrais au pensionnat de S***, qui devint un foyer pour moi. Je devais y passer trois ans de ma vie et y obtenir mon baccalauréat.

Il est maintenant temps que j'explicite quelque peu ma situation familiale. Mon père était issu d'une famille de riches paysans sans mœurs et sans éducation, qui possédait surtout des terres. Il avait beaucoup souffert de ses origines modestes dans sa vie, mais aimait beaucoup sa famille, qui s'était saignée afin de lui permettre de faire des études. Il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé, jusqu'à devenir directeur général d'une société de bonne taille.

Il gardait très peu de contact avec sa famille dans laquelle il m'envoyait toutefois tous les étés, pour ne pas m'avoir entre les pattes. À trente ans, il se mit en tête d'épouser ma mère. Elle était membre de la petite noblesse, et sa famille, ruinée, avait en désespoir de cause consenti à une alliance avec la famille de mon père. Ma mère, qui n'avait que du mépris pour mon père, ne lui ayant jamais pardonné de l'avoir tiré de sa misère, mourut peu après ma naissance.

Mon père, aigri, ne se remaria pas, et confia mon éducation à une école catholique privée pour filles que je détestais de bout en bout et où je ne fis aucune amie. Heureusement, Jane et Thomas Hills, qui n'avaient pas d'enfants me prirent sous leur aile et me témoignèrent l'affection que mon père me refusait.

J'entrai dans la vraie vie à l'âge de quinze ans, pour devenir pensionnaire d'un établissement plutôt farfelu. Et farfelu n'est pas une exagération. C'était un pensionnat pour les jeunes de familles riches, de parents aux idées modernes. Ce pensionnat atypique se distinguait surtout par sa mixité, sa direction fantaisiste et son programme de cours étrange. Nous étions deux par chambre, il y avait une aile pour garçons, et une aile pour filles.

À la sortie du lycée, on assistait à de nombreux mariages, à la plus grande joie de la direction et des parents. La reproduction sociale était un des buts de la direction qu'elle tentait d'atteindre grâce à la mixité. Ce système paraissait plus correct que les rallyes où on avait à peine le temps de faire connaissance. C'était un soulagement pour les parents, qui n'avaient plus à se soucier d'orienter leur enfant vers un parti convenable. Toutefois, plus de garçons entraient dans cet établissement que de filles, pour lesquelles la proximité de membres de l'autre sexe était jugée plus dangereuse.

J'avais rejoint les autres filles, et après une rapide visite de l'établissement, nous fûmes menées à nos chambres. Je partageais la mienne avec Charlotte Lucas, une brune assez jolie, très digne et noble d'apparence, qui n'était pas dotée d'une once de méchanceté. Elle s'habillait avec une grande classe qui cadrait très bien avec son attitude. Elle était chaleureuse, sans être collante et elle souriait sans pour autant glousser à chaque instant. Ses yeux marron très malicieux semblaient voir le monde avec un regard très différent du mien.

Nous nous entendîmes très bien dès le premier abord. Très accommodante, elle me laissa le lit à droite de la fenêtre. Nous avions chacune un lit, une commode, une armoire et un bureau. Notre chambre était assez spacieuse, et nous étions à notre aise. J'avais eu quelques craintes à l'idée de devoir partager ma chambre avec quelqu'un, mais ma foi, je me trouvai forte aise d'être en si bonne compagnie. Nous étions reliées avec une autre chambre par le biais de la salle de bain qui nous était commune. La fin d'après-midi fut consacrée au déballage des valises. À peine avions-nous fini, qu'une cloche stridente se mit à retentir. C'était la cloche annonçant le souper.

Ce premier soir, nous dînâmes séparément des garçons. Notre déception fut cependant compensée par la rencontre de certaines de nos congénères : Marie, Jane, Cathy et Lydia. Nous nous entretînmes au départ, sur des sujets très sérieux. Nous cherchâmes à convaincre Cathy et Lydia qu'il n'était pas tolérable de dépendre financièrement d'un homme, fût-il notre mari. Voyant que nous n'y parvenions pas - ces demoiselles plaçant le bonheur domestique en premier lieu - je tentai de mettre fin à cette conversation :

"Soit. Nous ne pouvons nous accorder sur ce sujet. Laissez-moi - je vous en pris - toutefois l'espoir que nous avons d'autres préoccupations! Voyons, ne pouvons-nous pas parler de choses plus légères ?

"Elizabeth a raison, reprit Charlotte, pour ma part, ces discours m'ennuient. Nous ne sommes plus chez nos parents ! Nous pouvons parler librement. Dites-moi, vous lisez de la poésie ?" Et derechef, nous reprîmes avec feu notre conversation. Cette fois-ci, nous parlâmes Ronsard, Lamartine, Nerval, Hugo, Musset, Vigny et même Shakespeare. La poésie romantique était la plus séduisante, aux yeux des jeunes filles que nous étions.

Nous nous pâmions devant ces hommes sensibles et aimants qui avaient le don de lier les mots de manière, croyions nous si spontanée, et si juste. Nous plaignons leurs désespoirs et rêvions d'être celles qui déchireraient leurs cœurs... Ce souper passa bien vite. Et fort lasses de toutes ces nouveautés que cette journée nous avait apportées, nous allâmes nous coucher en bâillant.

La journée qui suivit était consacrée à la présentation de nos futures journées d'étude, et nous ne travaillâmes guère. Nos professeurs nous présentèrent le programme de l'année à venir, et nous prîmes connaissance de nos emplois du temps. Cela ne fut pas l'élément le plus important de cette journée, dont je ne me serais jamais souvenue sans ce qui va suivre. Chacun des membres de notre classe - nous étions 25 et dont seulement 9 filles - fut invité à se présenter.

En ce qui concerne les filles, je n'en découvris que 3, connaissant déjà toutes les autres, à savoir Charlotte, Marie et Jane avec qui nous partagions notre salle de bain, et Lydia et Cathy pour finir. Ces trois dernières filles, à savoir Caroline, Louisa et Éléonore furent vite cataloguées comme chipies, malgré leurs visages dépourvus de défauts. Mais en ce qui concerne les garçons... Si la majeure partie d'entre eux était d'une banalité admirable, l'arrogance et la malfaisance de certains d'entre eux me mirent dans une colère épouvantable.

Un dénommé William en particulier suscita mon courroux. Il était assez grand, et bien bâti, non pas comme ses gringalets qui ont grandis trop vite, et qui, malgré une taille adulte gardent un visage et un corps d'enfant. Il avait des cheveux foncés, et des yeux très bleus, et perçants. Je l'avais au premier abord estimé fort sympathique, car son expression générale dénotait une certaine classe et son regard était franc et direct. Mais je compris rapidement mon erreur. Le jeune homme – et je vous prie de croire que je n'invente rien, ce sont là les véritables paroles qu'il prononça – se présenta de la sorte.

Ayant attendu que les chuchotements qui avaient accompagné toutes les autres présentations cessent, il commença enfin à parler, avec un sourire tordu : "Quant à moi, j'ai pour nom William de Darcy, et ma noblesse remonte - Dieu merci - à bien avant l'Empire, je vous prie donc de me considérer avec les égards dus à mon rang. En outre, je n'ai pas l'usage de tolérer la perte de mon temps. Ainsi, si vous êtes une fille, ou si votre conversation est dénuée d'intérêt, je vous supplie de ne pas m'approcher, toute relation avec vous ne m'intéresse pas."

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent dans la salle, et un dénommé Charles assis à côté de lui amorça même quelques applaudissements. Nous apprîmes plus tard que la noblesse de ce dernier remontait aux environs de 1100. Le discours de cet énergumène avait plu aux jeunes nobliaux de l'assemblée, forgés pour un grand nombre d'entre eux, semblait-il sur le même modèle que ce William. Fort heureusement, nous vîmes plus tard qu'il n'en était rien, et que si la plupart étaient eux aussi nobles, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant dédaigneux des personnes qui ne l'étaient pas. Je ne le savais toutefois pas encore.

Le temps de me présenter vient juste après le sien. Et pour répondre à son attaque frontale, je réajustais mon discours : "Je me nomme Elizabeth Bennet, je n'ai pas la prétention de posséder du sang royal, mais en revanche, ma tolérance va jusqu'à considérer que la conversation des membres de l'autre sexe – aussi inférieurs que je les perçoive – peut parfois se révéler dotée d'intérêt. Malgré tout, dans certains cas, je dois bien avouer qu'elles en sont dépourvues." Mon discours fut raillé par William et quelques autres garçons. Mais je vis des sourires sur les lèvres de mes nouvelles amies. Quand chacun eut parlé, l'heure était déjà avancée, et il était temps de nous en retourner vers nos chambres.

Avec Charlotte, Jane et Marie, nous commentâmes les évènements de la journée. Charlotte ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur un de nos professeurs, dont elle vantait les magnifiques yeux. Jane, elle, prétendait qu'un des garçons n'avait cessé de la fixer, mais détournait son regard à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui. Marie lui demanda malicieusement si elle trouvait ses yeux à lui aussi magnifiques. Ce à quoi Jane répondit : "Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous croyez réellement que je vais tomber sous le charme d'un gamin de 15 ans sous le simple prétexte que celui-ci a daigné me remarquer ? Non, vraiment, vous vous faites des idées !" Riant de son discours, nous n'osâmes lui faire remarquer qu'elle était également de l'âge de ce "gamin".

Avec Marie, nous nous moquâmes quelque peu des réactions très terre-à-terre de nos amies. À vrai dire, nous partagions des sentiments plus sombres : "Voilà qui présage de l'avenir, me dit Marie dans un profond soupir. Nous sommes filles et roturières et on voudrait nous faire croire que ce sont des torts impardonnables..." Ni elle ni moi n'étions nobles, à la différence de Charlotte et de Jane. Mais nos sombres considérations ne parvinrent pas à briser la bonne humeur générale.

Gaiement, nous retrouvions nos chambres. Le dîner se passa sans encombres, car nous n'osions pas nous mélanger aux garçons. Je partageais ma table avec Charlotte, Jane et Marie. Nous étions d'ores et déjà inséparables toutes les quatre. Charlotte nous narra des anecdotes sur sa famille, et notamment sur l'une de ses tantes, dont nous avions peine à croire qu'elle était réellement aussi caricaturale qu'elle nous la décrivait.

Charlotte racontait que sa tante Catherine de Bourgues voyait des tentatives d'assassinat partout, et qu'en conséquence, elle faisait goûter ses plats à trois personnes avant d'y toucher. Son cuisinier, son majordome et son mari devaient sacrifier à son caprice, s'ils ne voulaient pas dans les deux premiers cas être renvoyés, et pour son mari, subir d'insupportables caquets. Les lamentations de la tante étaient si redoutées, que chacun se pliait à sa fantaisie, sans oser critiquer ses décisions et rire de ses frayeurs.

Charlotte nous expliqua comment jamais son père ne venait rendre visite à la tante avec le reste de sa famille. À chaque fois que celle-ci voyait son beau-frère, elle l'aspergeait d'eau bénite, prétendant qu'il était possédé. À cet effet, elle conservait toujours sur elle une fiole d'eau qu'elle faisait bénir par son confesseur. Son comportement à l'égal de ses semblables était si imprévisible que la tante ne sortait jamais et rendait son entourage, contraint de la supporte, fou à lier. Elle avait un goût effréné pour le rouge, et ne s'habillait jamais d'une autre couleur, mais ne supportait pas la vue du jaune. Si elle voyait, ne serait-ce qu'une jonquille, elle s'évanouissait dans d'immenses hurlements de terreur.

Et ses excentricités ne s'arrêtaient visiblement pas là. Charlotte était bien loin d'avoir fini son récit quand on nous ordonna de nous coucher. Elle aurait pu nous parler de sa famille toute la nuit sans que nous ne nous en lassions. Elle savait tourner son récit avec une classe, une légèreté finement critique que j'appréciais déjà beaucoup chez elle. Même après des années, je me souviens de cette soirée comme un petit moment de bonheur dont le souvenir m'emplit toujours de joie.


	2. L'épine dans mon pied

Le lendemain, j'avais presque oublié jusqu'à l'existence de William, ne me souvenant plus que de la joie dans laquelle je me trouvais d'être au lycée, d'avoir déjà trouvé de bonnes amies et du beau temps prometteur pour la fin de semaine qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver bientôt. Je plaisantai avec Charlotte qui ne parvenait pas à s'éveiller, prétextant un affreux mal de dos. Pour qu'elle se lève - enfin - il fallut que je lui jette un verre d'eau sur le visage. Elle me poursuivit avec un autre verre, et nous finîmes toutes les deux trempées. C'était notre première vraie journée de travail. Nous allâmes en cours, et très vite, je regrettai l'optimisme dont j'avais fait preuve en me levant. Mon sentiment de joie et de bien-être se dissipa bien plus vite que je ne pensais que cela fut possible. William y mit toute son énergie, pour autant que je puisse en juger.

Au moment de gagner nos bancs, William et son comparse Charles virent nous dire bonjour, d'un ton courtois, bien que teinté d'ironie et de mépris. Seulement, ils ne daignèrent saluer que les sept filles nobles. J'étais – ainsi que l'on peut aisément le deviner – verte de rage. Je tentais cependant de ne rien en laisser paraître, mais Marie me fit comprendre que mes efforts n'étaient guère couronnés de succès. Elle me souffla : "Pourquoi donc êtes-vous énervée ? M'auraient-ils saluée, que j'aurais refusé de leur rendre la pareille. Il ne faut en aucun cas que vous vous laissiez atteindre par leurs détestables manières !" conclut-elle.

Ce jour-là, nous prîmes, avec Jane, Charlotte, Marie et moi, les quatre places directement devant le bureau du professeur. Charles et William, ainsi qu'une sorte de bouffon du nom de Dennis Hurt et encore un de leurs amis, se placèrent juste derrière nous. Ces places devaient rester les nôtres pour toute l'année qui suivit. Je fis en sorte de briller par mes remarques, et je crois avoir réussi mon entreprise. Le regardant à la dérobée, je crus voir que William était ébahi devant certaines de mes remarques. Je peux toutefois m'être trompée. Mais ce fut mon sentiment. J'eus l'impression qu'il reconsidérait son jugement sur moi et sur Marie.

Cette impression fut de courte durée et à peine quelques minutes plus tard il se hâta de me montrer mon erreur. Il fit l'une de ses réparties dont lui seul avait le secret et qui avaient le don de me faire perdre toute confiance en moi et de me faire douter de la véracité de mes propos. Ce n'était que la première de ce type de remarques et elle me toucha droit au cœur. Par la suite, la régularité de ses réparties dont il me gratifiait incessamment réussit à éroder leur impact et je pouvais généralement les balayer facilement de mon esprit. De temps à autre et quand je m'y attendais le moins, il me décochait toutefois une pique inattendue qui me blessait presque autant que la première fois.

Je me souviens avec amertume de ma joie lorsque mon père m'apprit sa décision de m'envoyer dans un internat. Je songeai que ce serait le début d'une vie indépendante, où je serais seule et pourrais agir et prendre des décisions par moi-même. Et ce sentiment était constant chez moi, depuis que j'avais franchi le seuil de l'internat. William venait tout simplement nier ma liberté, en me jugeant non pas telle que je me montrais, mais tel que la société me cataloguait, c'est-à-dire comme une fille et membre de la bourgeoisie, élevée dans le luxe et l'insouciance.

Et malgré le peu de cas que je faisais du jugement de ce rustre, je ne pouvais être satisfaite tant que celui-ci continuerait à me considérer de ce point de vue. Dès que je parvenais à rire et à me réjouir de quoi que ce soit, il suffisait que son regard frôle le mien pour que je sois anéantie. Son jugement permanent sur ma personne était la blessure lancinante sur mon flanc. Tant que je n'en serais pas définitivement débarrassée, je ne pourrais me sentir totalement libre et en contrôle de ma vie.

En cours de littérature, aussi bien qu'en cours de philosophie, les interventions d'élèves étaient le plus sollicitées et "les quatre du premier rang", comme les autres élèves ne tardèrent pas à nous nommer, étaient toujours prêtes à prendre des risque pour répondre, tandis que le reste de la classe préférait ne pas s'engager dans des réponses parfois hasardeuses aux questions exigeantes de nos professeurs. Pour ma part, je n'avais vraiment pas ma langue dans ma poche et ne pouvais m'empêcher de prendre la parole à tort et à travers. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me défaire de cette manie. J'aurai pourtant dû très vite apprendre à me taire.

En effet, William – et parfois aussi Charles qui ne se privait pas de m'ordonner le silence avec une arrogance moqueuse qui tenait plus du panache que d'une véritable véhémence – semblait avoir une aversion pour mes remarques, puisqu'à chaque fois que j'osais interrompre le cours d'une remarque ou d'une interrogation, il se mettait à soupirer, ou bien il parodiait ma voix quand j'avais dit une idiotie ou quelque chose qu'il jugeait idiot. Le problème étant bien évidemment qu'il ne se cachait pas de penser qu'à peu près tout ce que je disais entrait dans cette catégorie. Me reprochant d'interrompre les cours, il contribuait en définitive presque aussi fréquemment que moi, un autre point sur la longue liste de griefs que je lui reprochais.

Ses interventions étaient variées. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de se moquer de moi, le tout d'un ton suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende, mais pas assez pour que ce soit le cas du professeur. Seulement, il ne faisait que se moquer de moi ! J'aurais pris sur moi et toléré ses incartades puériles. Mais ses discours étaient la plupart du temps plus généraux. Il était un fervent admirateur des théories de Carl Schmitt et du régime de Mussolini et il avait d'ailleurs choisi d'étudier l'italien en deuxième langue vivante.

Mais les caractères les plus ignobles de sa personnalité étaient son orgueil aristocrate et le mépris à l'encontre de la plèbe qui l'accompagnait et son mépris des femmes. Il ne manquait à cet égard aucune occasion de nous rappeler son opinion sur ce point. Pour lui, on devait être noble, ou soumis, homme, ou dominé. Les femmes ne suscitaient pour lui que le mépris, elles étaient un divertissement que l'on partage avec les autres hommes et dont on se lasse. Outre la procréation, le plaisir du commerce des femmes semblait constituer leur seule utilité dans l'esprit tordu de cet abruti.

Il nous gratifiait toujours, Marie et moi d'un accueil très chaleureux : « "Tiens, regardez, vieux frère, disait-il en s'adressant à Charles, nous regardant avec des yeux mi-dédaigneux mi-moqueurs, voilà la juive et son amie la parvenue". Même Charles, qui au début avait paru se prêter au jeu de William, semblait demander pardon, en regardant Jane avec des yeux de chien battu. Celle-ci avait fini par nous avouer, après des heures de supplication, que son mystérieux admirateur, n'était autre que ce Charles. Celui-ci, malgré son refus obstiné de nous adresser la parole à Marie et à moi, ne semblait pourtant pas si nocif que William.

On aurait dit qu'il voyait le diable quand il nous voyait et qu'il ne savait pas exactement comment se comporter à notre égard. Il était perdu, entre son éducation dans une famille très stricte – il était passé par les mains des jésuites, avant que sa mère l'envoie dans cet établissement – et son amitié avec William. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas lui retirer tous ses torts. Il était le meilleur ami de William, et même Jane prétendait qu'il n'était pas aussi extrémiste que lui, jamais il ne s'opposa à William, que ce soit devant lui ou dans son dos.

Cela faisait plus un mois que nous étions en classe, quand je résolus de cesser de subir les quolibets de William et de passer à l'action. Mon plan initial, consistant à le ridiculiser en ayant de bien meilleurs résultats que lui avait très vite révélé ses failles : William était brillant, et souvent, il me battait. De plus, il avait une culture qui ne se limitait pas à l'Italie. Il semblait connaître énormément de choses, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer considérablement. Nous avions chacun nos domaines de prédilection, mais jamais l'un de nous deux ne parvenait à distancer l'autre sur l'ensemble des disciplines.

Les sciences et les sports étaient bien entendu exclus de cette compétition. Malgré mes efforts acharnés, nous étions systématiquement _ex aequo_. Jane, Marie, Charlotte, Charles, William et moi-même constituons la tête de classe. Ce rythme de compétition m'épuisait fortement. Charlotte et moi travaillions beaucoup, parfois même en rentrant du souper, avant de nous coucher.

Une nuit, avec Charlotte, nous nous sommes enfuies du pensionnat. Pas vraiment enfuies, mais nous nous sommes offerte une bouffée d'aventure... Nous étions sur le point de nous coucher, lorsque quelques notes de musique se sont glissées dans mon oreille. C'était un passage de Didon et Enée, un opéra dont j'avais un enregistrement. "Ah ! Belinda... I am blessed with torments..." Je ne pouvais me détacher de l'enivrement que provoquaient chez moi ces quelques notes que j'avais pour toujours gravées dans ma mémoire. Je n'avais pas envie de me coucher. J'étais d'une humeur sauvage, j'avais l'ardente envie de me promener dans le bois du pensionnat, de nuit, avec pour unique lumière, la lune pleine... "I am blessed with torments not to be confessed".

Charlotte elle-même semblait rêveuse. La journée avait été monotone, et nous étions très calmes, ce qui n'était pas notre ordinaire. Nous avions pour coutume de rire et de parler longtemps, avant de nous endormir, et ce soir-là, nous ne prononcions pas un mot. Charlotte commença à dénouer ses nattes, plus elle reposa ses mains sur ses genoux : "Et si nous allions voir comment se porte la lune, dehors" murmura-t-elle. Je me levais, pris mon manteau et remis mes chaussures. Charlotte était toujours assise, les yeux dans le vide. Puis, machinalement, elle se leva et se prépara à son tour.

Au début de l'année, la surveillance des couloirs était très stricte. Mais avec la fin de l'automne, tirant vers l'hiver, tout était calme, et nos geôliers, comme nous les appelions, avaient renoncé à une surveillance trop accrue, croyant nous avoir pour toujours incitées à nous coucher tôt et à ne pas quitter nos chambres le soir. Ainsi, ils se bornaient uniquement à vérifier que nous respections le couvre-feu de 11 heures, qui venaient de sonner.

Notre chambre était située au premier étage, près d'un escalier de service, qui donnait directement vers l'extérieur. Comme nous l'espérions, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Nous sortîmes sur la pointe des pieds, nous dirigeant à grands pas lents vers le bois. Une fois avoir dépassé les premiers arbres, notre prudence se relâcha. Nous nous mîmes à courir de toutes nos forces, et nous nous écroulâmes sur un tas de feuilles mortes.

Nous discutâmes longuement, de comment nous voyions notre avenir, nos maris peut-être, nos enfants sûrement... La nuit était calme. Seul un vent frais s'était levé et faisait frémir les arbres puissants. Je me mis à fredonner à l'air de Purcell. Charlotte me demanda ce que c'était. Des souvenirs, je lui répondis, des souvenirs...

Nous restâmes un temps qui nous paru une éternité sur ce tas de feuilles, à nous émerveiller de notre sentiment de liberté tout en profitant de quelques cigarettes. Nous avions la nuit pour nous seules. Puis, nous rentrâmes dans notre chambre, avec la même vigilance complice avec laquelle nous l'avions quittée. Nous nous endormîmes sans peine.

Le lendemain vînt nous surprendre encore toutes pénétrées de notre escapade nocturne. Nous ne mentionnâmes plus jamais ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, où nous nous étions senties si proches. Le lendemain, en cours d'histoire, William reprit ses invectives habituelles, arrogantes et nuisibles. Mais il ne parvient pas à tirer de moi autre chose que des sourires vagues. Marie me regardait, choquée, sans comprendre, et répondit systématiquement à ma place, et William finit, à son grand désarroi, à les lui adresser directement.

J'échangeais des regards complices avec Charlotte, qui seule connaissait la raison de mon changement d'humeur. Pauvre William. Il ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de la vacuité de ses discours... Peut-être un jour pourrait-il comprendre son égarement, et ce jour-là, j'aurais été toute prête à lui pardonner.

Cette humeur généreuse ne dura toutefois pas longtemps.


	3. De la délicieux agonie du désoeuvrement

Trois mois... Le temps passait vite. Nous étions déjà rodées à la routine pourtant étonnante du pensionnat. Nous nous levions chaque jour à 7 heures. Nous devions être prêts et propres pour aller en classe à sept heures trente. Puis nous déjeunions très frugalement, et nous avions 15 minutes après être sortis de table avant d'avoir cours. Nous avions cours de 8 heures à 14 heures, avec seulement trois coupures : deux très courtes d'environ cinq minutes et une qui durait une vingtaine de minutes. Puis nous dînions, et, vers quinze heures trente, nous avions nos cours de langue.

Après quoi, nous avions quartier libre jusqu'au souper à huit heures. Celui-ci durait entre une heure et une heure et demie. En tous les cas, nous devions avoir éteint toute lumière à onze heures. Cet emploi du temps, laissant peu de temps au sommeil, nous trouva d'abord réticents, mais nous comprîmes vite son intérêt. Il nous laissait beaucoup de liberté, et nous n'étions pas distraits par une pesante pause déjeuner, qui nous déliait la langue, ce qui était au contraire mis à profit par nos professeurs d'allemand, d'anglais et de russe en ce qui me concerne.

Non, vraiment, cela me plaisait. Et ce, d'autant plus que, si cet établissement nous préparait au baccalauréat, il le faisait avec un programme très fantaisiste. Nous avions dû choisir avant d'entrer au pensionnat, pendant les vacances d'été, si nous voulions faire de la littérature ou bien des sciences. Ainsi, nous ne perdions pas de temps à pratiquer des disciplines qui se révèleraient mineures dans notre poursuite d'études. Ma classe était celle des littéraires – il n'y avait que deux divisions par niveau dans cet établissement, qui était à effectifs assez réduits – et en conséquence, nous n'avions que très peu de matières scientifiques, et elles étaient toutes le lundi.

Le reste du temps était partagé entre la littérature, l'histoire, la géographie, la philosophie et même un peu de sociologie le matin et les langues vivantes l'après-midi. L'établissement offrait des cours facultatifs de langues mortes et de différents domaines artistiques le samedi après-midi. Nous avions notre « cours » hebdomadaire de sport le samedi matin, une discipline que j'abhorrais et méprisait profondément, mais l'après-midi, Jane allait à des cours de dessin et de peinture, tandis que j'allais à la chorale et aux cours de solfège (deux cours que je partageais avec William et Charles à mon plus grand ennui). Fidèle à elle-même, Marie avait opté pour des cours de latin et de grec ancien, tandis que Charlotte suivait des cours de théâtre, que ce soit l'histoire de la discipline ou la pratique théâtrale en elle-même.

J'aurais adoré pouvoir également assister aux cours de théâtre avec Charlotte, mais en fin de compte, nous faisions toutes les deux ce que nous aimions le plus et n'aurions échangé nos place pour rien au monde. J'étais vraiment épanouie dans la chorale, le sentiment d'appartenir à un ensemble plus significatif que l'ensemble de nos individualités, chacun de nous s'efforçant d'atteindre la perfection. Le solfège n'était pas une nouveauté pour moi, mais le niveau était plutôt élevé, nous étudions des théories très intéressantes et une partie du cours était même consacré à l'apprentissage de la composition !

Le samedi soir, il y avait une veillée, où nous étudiions l'astronomie et la mythologie dans la véranda du manoir. C'était un moment de calme où régnait une certaine sérénité et, n'étant pas contraint de prendre des notes, nous nous laissions bercer par les récits épiques des héros grecs et la lueur des étoiles.

Le dimanche, il nous était théoriquement interdit de travailler. Nous nous reposions, dormions plus longtemps le matin, et écrivions à nos familles. Mais la majeure partie du temps, nous restions toutes les quatre dans l'une de nos deux chambres où nous devisions nonchalamment de tout et de rien, ou bien encore, nous lisions des romans dans la bibliothèque. Parfois, Jane nous abandonnait pour rester en compagnie de Charles, auquel cas, il nous arrivait de rencontrer William, seul et désœuvré, au détour d'un couloir.

L'établissement possédait une bibliothèque très grande et très riche, avec des ouvrages de tous les siècles et dans toutes les langues. Le tout était très poussiéreux, mais nous aimions malgré tout nous y réfugier et nous perdre dans ses recoins douillets. Notre grand jeu consistait à chercher les ouvrages de Marx, Bakounine, Sade ou d'autres auteurs subversifs parmi tous les volumes. Nous n'y étions encore parvenus, mais Charlotte était persuadée que de tels monuments ne pouvaient rester ignorés de ce lieu.

La bibliothèque était souvent très calme, en particulier le dimanche, mais le bibliothécaire était toujours là, faisant presque partie du décor. C'était un petit homme rondouillard constamment affairé, tentant vainement de classer les livres. Mais non seulement la masse plus que conséquente des livres (soyons clairs, il y avait bien un livre pour chaque bouchée de nourriture que Gargantua a pu engloutir durant sa longue existence) empêchait un classement systématique des livres, mais, de plus, il changeait sans cesse d'avis quant au mode de classement des livres.

Tantôt, il voulait le faire par genre, puis par langue, puis par auteur quelque soit la langue ou le genre... Jane prétendait que la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été renvoyé, inutile comme il était, était qu'il sortait les livres de leurs étagères pour les mettre dans une autre, mais que lors de ce transfert, une partie de la poussière qui les recouvrait tombait, et qu'en somme, il les nettoyait un peu. À vrai dire, il était évident que s'il mettait les livres sens dessus dessous, ils n'en étaient pas plus propres, mais cela ne nous dérangeait guère.

Cette bibliothèque était un véritable labyrinthe. Il y avait des étagères partout, même dans les endroits les plus incommodes. C'était une pièce gigantesque et non point carrée, mais tordue, avec des renfoncements dans tous les coins, et des tables anciennes, avec des chaises en paille dépareillées, sans âge. Nous aimions nous y réfugier, le dimanche après-midi, près de l'un des nombreux foyers nécessaires pour chauffer cette pièce qui se trouvait en haut de la plus haute des trois tours du pensionnat. Nous prenions des livres avec nous, sans pour autant avoir la prétention d'en lire une ligne.

Dès que nous nous mettions à lire, l'une de nous voulait raconter une anecdote de sur son livre, et nous dérivions sur quelque autre sujet, sans penser plus à nos lectures. De plus, outre les livres, cette bibliothèque comportait des étagères, des tables et d'autres meubles dans lesquels se cachaient des merveilles. Nous étions toujours sures de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Tantôt, c'était des lettres, beaucoup de lettres, d'amoureux transis, de soldats à leurs bien-aimées, des factures, mais également des cartes, des manuscrits que de jeunes auteurs avaient envoyés à notre directeur, espérant que celui-ci les lirait et leur donne son avis. Bref, cette étonnante bibliothèque était toujours pleine de surprises.

Nous avions aussi coutume de nous promener dans le parc aux proportions généreuses du pensionnat. Pas un seul chemin ne resta inexploré et nous fouillâmes tous les bosquets, à la recherche d'un coin qui pourrait nous appartenir. Dans le parc, nous laissions libre cours à notre imagination et rêvions de notre avenir… Nous taquinions Jane pour obtenir des détails sur sa curieuse amitié avec Charles, nous imaginions l'homme de nos rêves, celui pour lequel nous serions prêtes à renoncer à la douceur du célibat et de la tranquillité.

Nous avions sur le sujet des vues très différentes. Marie était très rationnelle et souhaitait, si elle le pouvait, partager sa vie avec un homme qui partagerait ses convictions et son sens éprouvé de la morale. Un homme droit et érudit, peu importe qu'il soit beau et charmant. Jane, malgré sa grande réserve que nous avions eu le loisir de découvrir, avait le regard langoureux quand elle décrivait l'homme de ses rêves, qui – malgré ses protestations – ressemblait étrangement à Charles…

Mais c'était la position de Charlotte que je comprenais le moins. Elle semblait ne pas avoir la moindre once de romantisme. Entre admirer nos professeurs les mieux conservés et parler de se marier par intérêt, elle semblait ne pas croire au grand amour… Quant à moi, j'avais résolu de rester célibataire à moins de le rencontrer. Rien de moins ne serait satisfaisant. Un homme d'une certaine stature (mes amies étaient d'accord sur ce point, être avec un homme plus petit que soi est tout simplement ridicule), qui possède une certaine classe, qui soit intelligent et vif, capable de débattre passionnément, mais aussi affectueux, courtois et aimant…

Nous fûmes contraintes d'admettre que la quête de l'homme parfait n'était pas des plus aisées et que ce n'était certainement pas au pensionnat que nous rencontrerons l'âme sœur… Jane défendit ce point avec une virulence que nous ne manquâmes pas de souligner, ce qui redoubla sa rougeur.

Nous étions parfois rejoints par Cathy et Lydia dans nos désœuvrements. Ces deux-là étaient rapidement devenues inséparables. Un observateur extérieur aurait eu des difficultés à comprendre l'équilibre qui régnait dans cette association atypique. Cathy était plutôt timide et réservée lorsqu'on lui parlait seule. C'était une grande perche, quelque peu mal à l'aise avec son corps, mais pleine de rêves et d'aspirations romantiques. C'était une bonne âme, bien qu'elle ait choisi de faire reposer toute sa confiance en Lydia.

Cette dernière était très petite et légèrement trapue – pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait plus d'embonpoint qu'on en attendrait sur une jeune fille aussi dynamique –, mais cela lui allait à ravir. Elle était toujours dynamique et enthousiaste, mais elle semblait manquer de réflexion, malgré sa bonne volonté. Elle parlait toujours sans réfléchir – comme je le faisais moi-même me diriez-vous. La différence étant que Lydia parlait fort lorsque tout le monde se taisait, s'assouplissait lors de nos cours les plus fastidieux, n'arrivait jamais à s'endormir le soir (selon les dires de Cathy) et passait son temps à concocter des stratagèmes assez bancals pour atteindre son objectif ultime : pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons.

Il était assez difficile d'imaginer quel était le garçon qui avait obtenu sa faveur et pour lequel elle était prête à prendre autant de risques. Un jour, c'était William qui suscitait ses soupirs, mais cela changeait rapidement lorsque je lui lançais mon regard le plus courroucé. William était certes beau garçon, intelligent et populaire, mais il n'en restait pas moins ma Némésis et aucune amie digne de ce nom n'ose s'enticher de la Némésis de son amie.

Un autre jour, c'était à Charles qu'elle faisait les yeux doux et il serait généreux pour Lydia de dire que cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Tout le monde s'en rendit compte, y compris le principal intéressé qui ne cessa dès lors de gigoter inconfortablement sur sa chaise en jetant rapidement un œil dans la direction de Jane, ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet sur Lydia, qui continua à le fixer, la tête dans les mains jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Fort heureusement, Marie prit alors la situation en main, rappelant à Lydia qu'il était encore pire de s'enticher de l'amoureux – "Mais ce n'est pas mon amoureux, voyons", protesta Jane derechef – de son amie que de la Némésis de son amie. Lydia ne manqua pas d'acquiescer solennellement, avant de tourner son attention vers un autre garçon. À vrai dire, je crois bien qu'à part Dennis Hurt, tout les garçons de la classe furent à un moment donné destinataires de l'affection éphémère bien que profonde de notre chère Lydia.

Mais la mention des stratagèmes de Lydia n'a pas pu vous échapper. Ces scénarios abracadabrants, qui impliquaient toujours la participation de Cathy, résultaient généralement en sévères remontrances et en punitions plus ou moins sévères. Remontrances sévères parce que longues (rien n'était plus fastidieux pour Lydia que de devoir rester immobile sur une chaise plusieurs minutes consécutives), punitions plus ou moins sévères en fonction de l'opinion de la personne en étant le destinataire (il ne me semble pas qu'être contraint de participer à la chorale et à un cours de rhétorique pour "mobiliser l'énergie débordante de cette jeune fille" constitue réellement une punition, mais c'était un véritable calvaire pour Lydia).

La pauvre Cathy était fort heureusement souvent distinguée de sa camarade lorsque leurs manigances étaient découvertes, mais pire que la punition, la tristesse et le mécontentement qu'elle lisait dans le regard de nos responsables l'emplissait d'une profonde contrition, qui durait jusqu'à la prochaine idée de génie de Lydia.

Parmi les idées formidables de Lydia, il serait utile de souligner son idée de pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons par les égouts (après examen, il n'y a pas d'égouts dans les manoirs datant du XVIIème siècle et les dortoirs sont de toute manière dans les étages), par le toit (rappelons que les dortoirs des filles se trouvent à l'opposé de ceux des garçons, les deux ailes étant séparées par le bâtiment central où logent les administrateurs de l'établissement ainsi que le manque de discrétion légendaire de Lydia, qui a bien évidemment réveillé les morts en passant au dessus de la chambre du directeur), par la fenêtre en passant par l'extérieur (c'était moins stupide, mais elle aurait du prévoir que la vitre dans laquelle elle lancerait son harpon ferait du bruit en se brisant en mille morceaux), en se déguisant en garçon (je n'exagérais pas tout à l'heure en l'appelant petite, elle ne dépasse pas le mètre cinquante cinq et fut détectée en moins de deux minutes, il fallu en revanche plus de deux heures pour que Cathy se fasse pincer)…

Lydia fut scrupuleuse en essayant d'appliquer tous les plans voués à l'échec auxquels elle put penser. Après avoir épuisé sa longue liste de possibilités, elle fut cependant contrainte d'abandonner pour toujours et se lança dans la confection d'une corde en drap avec laquelle fuir du pensionnat par sa fenêtre du troisième étage, voulant imiter la princesse Raiponce. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'en utilisant ses draps comme corde, cela la laissait quelque peu vulnérable à l'arrivée de l'hiver, ce qu'un rhume coriace lui démontra rapidement…

Combien de discussions avons-nous passé à débattre avec Lydia et Cathy du meilleur moyen de s'enfuir du pensionnat… Ce n'était bien évidemment que des mots, aucune d'entre nous n'ayant réellement l'intention de fuir, mais ces stratagèmes occupèrent de nombreuses heures et nous n'aimions rien tant qu'exercer notre esprit à trouver des failles à nos machinations, prouvant ainsi que c'était à cause de notre échec certain que nous ne mettions pas nos plans en œuvre…


	4. Des chats et des joies de l'interdit

Un matin de février, alors que nous étions en cours de sciences, seul cours où je n'occupais pas le premier rang et auquel je ne m'efforçais pas d'obtenir de bonnes notes, comme à l'accoutumée mon attention ne portait pas sur le babillement incessant du professeur. Ces cours n'étaient pas ennuyeux, certains sujets pouvaient même se révéler intéressants, mais il m'était impossible de fixer mon attention durant des heures entières. Il m'apparaissait assez vain de se soucier de problèmes que l'on posait uniquement en application du cours et qui ne présentaient en eux-mêmes aucun intérêt.

Je vaguai, divaguai et me complaisais dans une rêverie sourde et obscure. Jane, toujours sage et raisonnable, suivait heureusement les cours et elle parvenait toujours à convaincre Marie de nous aider moi et Charlotte à préparer les interrogations. Il faut dire que sur ce point particulier – à savoir les sciences – Charlotte et moi avions une certaine inclination à la paresse. J'avais pour ma part des difficultés à me concentrer lorsque je ne parvenais pas à entrevoir le but des exercices.

Je me noyais dans des questions métaphysiques complaisantes : "Pourquoi faire ce devoir ? Il me m'apporte rien, ne faut-il faire que ce qui nous rapporte quelque chose ? L'art est inutile, mais cultiver sa créativité et apporter de la beauté au monde est quelque chose en soi, pourquoi les sciences seraient-elles différentes ?" Je ne chercherais pas à dévaloriser Charlotte, mais son manque d'affinité avec les sciences était davantage lié à un mépris pur et simple.

Elle avait parfois des positions de principes très discutables sur lesquelles elle refusait de diverger malgré toutes les supplications possibles et imaginables. Elle avait par exemple, un dédain inexplicable pour Brahms, bien qu'elle ne confessât un jour n'avoir écouté qu'une ou deux œuvres de l'auteur. Nos amies n'avaient heureusement pas adopté la même approche que nous devant ces difficultés. Sarah avait pour principe qu'aucune matière n'était à négliger, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied, toujours avec la même attitude studieuse, bien qu'elle admette malgré tout préférer certaines matières à d'autres.

Jane était celle qui nous incitait à travailler en groupe. C'était une amie extraordinaire, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Au premier abord, c'était une personne aimante et attentive, très ouverte et accessible aux autres, mais réservée quand on en venait à parler d'elle. Une personne extérieure aurait pu avoir le sentiment qu'elle plaçait toujours les autres avant elle-même, mais ce serait une approche superficielle à une personnalité complexe.

Jane avait une volonté incroyable, peut-être la plus forte volonté que j'ai pu observer de toute ma vie. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et rien ne pouvait l'en détourner. Elle avait une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, elle voulait être artiste-peintre, mais pas dans une sorte d'idéal de bohème que pourraient lui permettre ses origines sociales. Elle voulait vivre de son travail et ne pas avoir de problèmes matériels.

Elle disait ne pas vouloir devoir se soucier de ce qu'elle mangerait le lendemain, ce qui selon moi était preuve d'une maturité importante dont peu étaient dotés, surtout parmi les personnes se vouant à une carrière artistique. Il me faut également souligner qu'elle n'entretenait pas de très bonnes relations avec sa famille, de laquelle elle voulait à tout prix ne pas être dépendante financièrement, une position à l'opposée de celle de la plupart de nos congénères du pensionnat.

C'était pourquoi Jane s'était fixé comme objectif d'exceller le plus possible en classe, afin d'avoir la possibilité de trouver un bon emploi, si elle ne parvenait à vivre de son art. Contrairement à Charlotte et moi qui avions, il faut bien l'avouer, une posture plutôt intellectualiste, triant les matières et les professeurs intéressants, comme Simone de Beauvoir accuse Sartre de l'avoir fait dans ses _Mémoires_, Jane était studieuse comme Marie.

Elle s'appliquait avec ferveur, que ce soit dans l'étude des lettres françaises, ou dans celle de la chimie. Son visage était vif et harmonieux. Elle était brune (nous l'étions toutes), ses yeux étaient marrons et sa peau dorée. Et si elle avait le sourire facile, elle pouvait également rester concentrée des heures durant. Si Marie était studieuse, elle était déterminée. À côté de nos amies, Charlotte et moi faisions pâle figure. Malgré nos approches différentes de l'existence, Jane n'était pas jalouse de notre légèreté et était toujours prête à aider les autres, et elle nous aidait souvent, même si elle désapprouvait ma paresse et les bouderies de Charlotte

Malgré tous ces efforts pour nous aider à étudier, nos vices semblaient incurables. Charlotte était plus bornée que jamais et mon attention était toujours ailleurs. Par la fenêtre que j'interrogeai du regard, je vis le chat, que Charlotte avait surnommé Socrate, et qui rodai dans le parc. Il était étonnant de l'apercevoir si près d'une salle de cours. D'ordinaire, nous ne le fréquentions que lors de nos promenades nocturnes. C'était une heureuse rencontre. Je tentais d'attirer son attention, mais n'y parvint pas.

Après tout, ce n'était qu'un chat, il ne faudrait pas m'imputer de tendances anthropomorphistes : un chat à travers une fenêtre fermée ne pouvait en aucun cas remarquer la présence d'une personne même connue, parmi toutes les personnes présentes. Je me complaisais toutefois à le voir vagabonder. Pour l'heure, il était arrivé à la poursuite d'un rat, qui se tenait tapi dans son trou, tandis que Socrate manifestait son impatience, nuancée par la certitude d'attraper inévitablement sa proie, en balançant paresseusement sa queue. S'il est possible d'estimer des animaux, je crois que Socrate est le chat que j'estime le plus. Parmi le vaste monde, il avait préféré cet endroit pour vivre, et parvenait à y rester, malgré la surveillance étroite dont faisait l'objet notre établissement.

Nous avions rencontré ce chat lors de l'une de nos sorties nocturnes, environ deux mois auparavant. J'ai oublié de préciser que notre expérience avait été reconduite, en la présence de Jane et Marie. Nous prenions toujours autant de précautions, tellement l'illicite nous faisait peur. Mais malgré tout, l'attrait du danger, l'excitation nous faisait renouveler chaque fois ce que nous pensions toujours faire pour la dernière fois. Nous sortions une fois par semaine, toujours un jour différent, ce n'était ainsi jamais régulier et il aurait été plus difficile pour quiconque de mettre à jour nos escapades. C'était stupide de sortir ainsi les soirs de pleine Lune. Nos cœurs romantiques de jeunes filles nous incitaient toutefois à faire le mur ces soirs-là en particulier.

C'était un vendredi soir, et nous étions épuisées. L'hiver avait été très doux, nous ne prîmes que de légers chandails avec nous. Nous avions trouvé un petit refuge, non loin du début du parc, mais suffisamment éloigné pour être sures de n'être pas attrapées à cause de notre éventuelle agitation. C'était une réunion de buissons qui étaient très hauts et touffus, Marie l'avait découvert par hasard, en sautant dans le fourré. Ils étaient suffisamment épais pour que nous puissions nous y adosser, et l'espace qu'il fournissait était à la fois assez grand pour nous quatre, et indétectable. Nous courrions jusque-là, puis une fois arrivées à notre destination, l'angoisse diminuait, et nous riions de notre peur. Nous avions aperçu le chat en sortant de nos chambres, et il nous avait suivi jusqu'à notre repère.

Avec le temps, Socrate était devenu un membre à part entière de notre petite bande. Nous n'avions pas osé intégrer Cathy et Lydia à nos expéditions, craignant que Lydia ne gâche tout avec sa maladresse légendaire ou que notre porte de sortie soit définitivement fermée si elle l'utilisait pour tenter de rejoindre les dortoirs du sexe opposé, une obsession apparemment inébranlable qui résistait aux punitions et réapparaissait chaque fois qu'une idée désastreuse traversait l'esprit de notre amie.

Il faut bien reconnaître une certaine constance à Lydia, malgré sa perpétuelle effervescence. Malgré les apparences, cet aspect de la personnalité de Lydia en faisait une très bonne amie, tout comme la loyauté à toute épreuve de Cathy, même si nous ne partagions pas autant avec elles qu'entre nous quatre.

Nos virées nocturnes étaient ainsi l'occasion de nos retrouver entre nous, seules et pouvant enfin laisser libre cours à nos esprits, sans la contrainte de devoir se restreindre à cause de notre entourage. Les histoires sur la tante Catherine étaient légion. Il était difficile de les narrer à l'intérieur – nous avions appris très vite que cette dernière était une des principales donatrices de l'établissement, la patronne bien-aimée du proviseur de l'établissement.

Aucune critique à son égard n'était donc tolérée, comme nous l'apprîmes à nos dépens. Nous profitions donc de la nuit pour rire d'elle et de toute autre personne connue au sein de l'établissement. Nos sorties ne nous servaient cependant pas qu'à exercer notre capacité à déjouer la surveillance, à rire de la tante de Charlotte et à fumer des cigarettes. Nous profitions également de ces moments pour planifier nos actes de médisances. Le croirez-vous ou non, je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir exercer une vengeance bien méritée envers ceux qui agitaient notre courroux, non pas qu'ils fussent très nombreux ou que nous n'eûmes pas quelques divergences dans nos conceptions des fourberies que nous concoctions.

Jane était d'ailleurs quelque peu réticente à nous joindre dans nos escapades, mais elle tenait à nous accompagner puisque, comme elle le disait, si nous nous faisions prendre, elle serait tout de même mise en cause en tant que complice et souhaitait tout de même profiter du crime s'il était probable qu'elle soit également touchée par les réprimandes si nous nous faisions pincer. Autant commettre le crime pour lequel elle aurait peut-être à payer. Elle se refusait toutefois à prendre part en personne à nos missions vengeresses.

Cela ne nous affectait pas outre mesure, car si elle n'agissait pas, elle n'en pensait pas moins, et de sa fertile imagination était nées la plupart de nos fourberies les plus illustres. Elle était de fait présente lors que nous organisions nos coups d'éclat et il lui venait souvent des idées formidables, même si elle nous enjoignait de renoncer à les utiliser, nous refusions toujours d'obtempérer, ce qui l'emplissait d'une profonde contrition.

Nous avions avec Charlotte choisi de qualifier de « fourberies » nos actes de vengeance. Ce terme nous rappelait Molière, mais il nous évoquait plus généralement à la fois la mesquinerie, la lâcheté, l'habileté et surtout des démarches souvent armées d'intentions beaucoup plus mauvaises que les nôtres. Le soir où nous avions fait la connaissance de Socrate, c'était Jane qui avait trouvé notre diabolique plan de vengeance. Celui-ci, croyez-moi ou non, était la simple conséquence logique d'une situation de crise intenable à laquelle il fallait trouver une rétorque afin d'y mettre un point final. Trop c'était trop.


	5. Origines du combat épique du pensionnat

Un matin, nos portes étaient fermées quand nous nous réveillâmes. Pas moyen de mettre le pied dehors. Charlotte, Marie Jane et moi nous retrouvâmes enfermées pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le soir venu quelqu'un remarqua finalement notre absence et nous trouva tournant comme des lions en cage dans nos chambres quand il vint quérir des nouvelles. Pas de preuves, bien sûr, mais il ne nous avait pas fallu longtemps pour pointer du doigt les coupables durant toutes ces heures d'oisiveté forcée. Les coupables étaient évidents, et bien qu'elle tenta de défendre Charles toute la matinée, même Jane dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Nous avions tous nos cours dans la même salle, sauf bien sûr pour les matières requérant un matériel spécifique. Nous avions donc l'habitude de stocker nos livres de cours dans les casiers de nos pupitres. Et lors qu'un jour tous mes livres disparurent de mon casier, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas par l'opération du Saint-Esprit. Je les retrouvai des semaines plus tard, tous imbibés de pluie, une partie perchée au sommet d'arbres du parc, le reste très abimé dans un bosquet, probablement tombés à cause du vent.

Une autre fois encore et je dois avouer que je ne sais comment le couple s'y prit, je fus la seule à laquelle on rendit son linge teinté de rose, sans qu'aucune explication ne me soit donnée. La lingère me remis mes vêtements avec un regard perplexe, sans prononcer un mot et l'incident ne remonta pas jusqu'à la hiérarchie du pensionnat. Cet évènement était peut être le pire jusqu'à alors. C'était vraiment injuste, je ne pouvais plus m'habiller sans fulminer et il m'était pratiquement impossible de m'habiller sans au moins un vêtement rosé et il fallut plusieurs mois avant que Thomas et Jane ne puissent m'envoyer des vêtements de remplacement.

Découvrir les coupables derrière ses incidents aurait du être simple, mais nos adversaires, appelez-les ennemis si vous voulez, ne se cantonnaient plus uniquement à William, Charles et Dennis Hurt, leur bouffon qui les escortait à chaque instant, malgré l'évident mépris qu'ils avaient pour lui. Je ne les en blâmerais pas, j'aurais eu pitié de sa stupidité et de sa crasse perpétuelle s'il n'avait prouvé pas son esprit retors et pervers à maintes reprises.

Il me semble avait déjà évoqué les trois dernières filles de notre classe, les mijaurées Caroline, Louisa et Éléonore. Après avoir eu sur elles un _a priori_ mitigé, nous comprîmes vite que leur comportement sympathique et mielleux de façade n'était qu'un leurre, lorsque nous les entendîmes casser du sucre sur notre dos ensemble un jour que nous nous promenions dans le parc. Non contentes d'être irrémédiablement stupides, ces créatures de Satan – comme les appelait fougueusement Charlotte qui avait toujours des expressions chevaleresques à la bouche – s'alliaient à William pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues dès que c'était possible.

Elles allaient au-devant des attentes de William, espérant ainsi gagner sa faveur et elles étaient en passe ne nous rendre folles. Louisa et Éléonore étaient relativement inoffensives, bien qu'elles soient de véritables langues de vipère, mais leur tendance éprouvée de longue date à la paresse (elles étaient d'ailleurs parmi les plus mauvaises élèves de notre classe) était compensée par leur loyauté indéfectible à Caroline qui semblait n'avoir qu'un objectif : conquérir le cœur de William. Ses efforts pour lui plaire étaient pathétiques et je ne l'en méprisais que davantage.

Le simple fait de songer qu'elle espérait gagner son affection en nuisant à notre groupe, et il faut le dire moi en particulier, était hilarant. Malgré toutes ses gesticulations, le regard incisif et méprisant de William restait toujours fixé sur moi et tous les efforts de cette mijaurée ne l'incitaient qu'à se réjouir de me voir fulminer et c'est à peine s'il reconnaissait les efforts de Caroline et sa bande.

Nous ne pouvions toutefois pas être certaines que tous les coups bas que nous avions encaissés étaient le fait de Caroline et sa bande. Je n'ai cité que quelques incidents, mais les petites mesquineries auxquelles nous avions droit étaient quotidiennes et je doute qu'à elles seules elles aient été capables d'en commettre autant. De plus, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Caroline n'agissait que pour obtenir l'attention de William et si celui-ci lui avait dit d'arrêter, il n'y a pour moi aucun doute qu'elle aurait obéi sur-le-champ.

C'est pourquoi peu après l'incident avec mon linge, je m'étais enfin résolue à confronter William, l'attendant, affalée, avec une certaine classe dont je ne suis pas peu fière, derrière la porte à la sortie d'un cours : "Eh ! Je peux te parler deux minutes ?", lui lançai-je en me décollant du mur. Nous avions rapidement abandonné le vouvoiement entre pensionnaires au bout de quelques jours et ne nous servions plus que par jeu.

William échangea quelques chuchotements avec Charles, qui eut un regard moqueur pour son ami avant de s'éloigner. Son habituel regard glacial remplacé par un air mi-enjoué mi-curieux, William s'avança nonchalamment vers moi, se rapprochant un peu trop près à mon goût :

- Elizabeth, Elizabeth… A-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ?", me demanda-t-il avec un ton doux auquel je n'étais pas habituée, m'éblouissant quelque peu avec ses yeux si bleus et son regard si doux qui m'avait séduit ce premier jour… avant bien sûr qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Jusqu'alors, nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu de conversation en tête à tête et je dois avouer qu'à ce moment-là j'étais douloureusement consciente de sa proximité, jusqu'au point où je doutai un instant de la mission que je m'étais fixée.

J'inspirai un grand coup et ma main sur sa poitrine, je l'ai poussé jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur opposé. Sans relâcher la pression et étant à présent en position de force, je lui ai doucement parlé à l'oreille :

- Rends-moi service William et rappelle Caroline à l'ordre… J'imagine que ses efforts pathétiques pour attirer ton attention te distraient, mais elle commence très sérieusement…"

Jusqu'à alors, William était resté immobile, respirant régulièrement, sans résister à ma tentative d'intimidation. Mais à ce moment-là, il m'attrapa par les épaules et ce fut mon tour d'être collée vigoureusement contre le mur. Son regard ouvert et curieux laissa place à des émotions qui m'étaient plus familières : de la froideur et du mépris, mélangé à quelque chose que je ne reconnus pas. C'était à son tour de prendre le dessus :

"Écoute moi bien Elizabeth, proféra-t-il avec mépris, penché sur moi ses mains me retenant toujours aux épaules.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, toi et moi. Je n'ai pas de services à te rendre. Quant à Caroline, je te le concède, ses petites manigances sont pathétiques, mais tu as tort de penser que j'en tire la moindre satisfaction. Son comportement m'excède plus qu'autre chose. Je lui dirai donc de te laisser tranquille, mais ne te méprends pas. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de vous comparer toutes les deux, mais l'insipidité de Caroline ne fait pas de nous deux des égaux. Et ne pense pas une seule seconde que je te fasse une faveur. Je ne laisserais simplement plus d'intermédiaires s'interposer entre nous"

À cet instant, il se détendit légèrement et j'en profitais pour faire un pas en avant. Cette nouvelle proximité était très déstabilisante et je n'avais qu'un désir, sortir de cette altercation la tête haute. Les mains de William étaient toujours sur mes épaules, mais je ne laissais pas ce contact m'impressionner. Je continuais lentement à avancer, le forçant à ainsi à reculer sous peine de heurter le mur :

"Mettons les choses au point, William. Tu l'as dit, nous ne sommes pas amis. L'opinion de moi que tu t'es forgée n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour moi. Notre mépris commun pour Caroline ne signifie pas que nous partagions une quelconque complicité. Elle ne représente qu'une nuisance négligeable, un léger bourdonnement qui m'empêche de me concentrer. Ne me crois pas suffisamment naïve pour attendre la moindre faveur de ta part. S'il existe une rivalité entre nous, c'est que les parties sont de même niveau et je ne vais pas m'enfuir en courant maintenant.…"

William était à présent contre le mur du couloir et m'approchant une dernière fois de lui, je chuchotais dans son oreille : "je t'attends de pied ferme". Instinctivement, je l'embrassais à la commissure des lèvres avant de me dégager de son emprise et de m'éloigner sans empressement. Mon petit discours avait fait son effet. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais cela semblait avoir fonctionné. Lors que je tournais au bout du couloir, William n'avait toujours pas changé de position, un regard abasourdi peint sur son visage.

J'avais beau ne pas partager toutes les idées de Cathy et Lydia, je n'étais pas pour autant pas ignorante de l'effet que les attraits féminins pouvaient avoir sur le sexe opposé. Je n'étais peut-être pas la plus jolie ou la plus soucieuse de notre entourage, mais j'étais suffisamment tolérable et aussi abject qu'il soit, William n'était à près tout qu'un homme. J'étais donc contente d'avoir réussi à prendre l'avantage, ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

À cause de l'intermède du couloir, nous arrivâmes tous deux en retard au cours suivant, à quelques secondes d'intervalles et je dois dire que je tirai une profonde satisfaction à le voir entrer la tête baissée, grommelant quelques excuses avant de s'asseoir à côté de Charles pour ne plus prononcer un mot avant la fin de la matinée.

Je pensais avoir mis un point final aux machinations puériles de Caroline et j'abordais l'avenir avec davantage de sérénité. Jane était convaincue que les incidents dont nous étions victimes cesseraient forcément. Elle avait de son côté également discuté avec Charles, même si elle avait refusé de nous dévoiler le contenu de leur discussion. Le lendemain de mon altercation avec William, les petites mesquineries auxquelles nous nous étions habituées nous apparûmes comme négligeables.

Nous nous levâmes à l'aube, réveillées par l'odeur de fumée qui s'échappait du couloir. Un véritable autodafé nous y attendait. Les coupables ne furent bien sûr pas appréhendés, mais cette fois-ci, il était certain que les garçons étaient les responsables. Le bibliothécaire, tout désorienté, confirma rapidement que tous les ouvrages brûlés avaient été rédigés par les femmes.

Après ce jour-là, j'étais résolue. Trop c'était trop. Même Jane était déterminée à agir. Pour ma part, j'étais échauffée en permanence. Je faisais sans cesse de nouvelles résolutions pour contrecarrer William, je me fixai chaque jour des nouvelles règles de comportements pour ne laisser prise à aucune critique, m'efforçant de ne plus parler à tort et à travers et de briller le plus possible par mon intellect et mon sens de la répartie.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne tenais jamais très longtemps, face à William et il semblait lui être facile de me pousser à bout, me forçant à encaisser remarque désagréable et insultes voilées, ce qui ne faisait que m'épuiser davantage. Je deviens ainsi de plus en plus sensible à ses critiques, tandis qu'il semblait être inébranlable (à mes yeux en tout cas, Charlotte persistait à affirmer qu'il semblait blessé à chaque fois que je répondais à ses joutes verbales, mais j'étais convaincue qu'elle ne disait cela que pour me remonter le moral).


	6. La revanche du siècle

Nous aurions pu choisir une autre voie, éviter la confrontation. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes dans la classe ne prenaient pas part à notre litige et semblaient même ignorer que celui-ci avait atteint des propensions épiques dignes de la guerre de Troie. Lors de chaque conflit, les protagonistes impliqués ont la possibilité de feindre l'ignorance, de se soumettre à l'adversité, voire même de tendre l'autre joue. Il est certain que de nombreuses guerres meurtrières auraient pu être évitées si le camp le plus raisonnable avait adopté une telle méthode face au camp le plus belliqueux.

Hélas, pour les nombreuses victimes de ses guerres, la fierté, l'avidité, l'orgueil et l'ambition sont bien souvent un obstacle à des décisions de bon sens. Nul n'osera toutefois comparer les évènements de la Grande Guerre à notre conflit, dont les propensions rappelons-le n'égalèrent pas même la Guerre des Boutons narrée par Louis Pergaud. Il me semble cependant crucial de souligner qu'aux débuts de notre face-à-face, nous avions la possibilité de reculer. Que risquions-nous en effet, hormis perdre la face ?

Comme je l'ai dit, il avait un autre modèle de conduite dans notre classe et il était clair à l'époque que nos amies Cathy et Lydia étaient – malgré leur amitié contractuelle avec nous – totalement épargnées des répercussions du conflit, n'étant jamais prises pour cible (William et Charles les ignoraient purement et simplement) et semblant même inconscientes de ce qui se déroulait pourtant juste sous leurs yeux. Je l'ai dit, il n'y avait guère de filles dans notre classe et nous avions donc en théorie l'embarras du choix, la compagnie des filles étant recherchée, du simple fait de sa rareté.

Les volages Cathy et Lydia avaient donc rapidement entrepris une fréquentation assidue du maximum de garçons supportant leurs gloussements et émois disproportionnés. Elles fréquentaient donc les garçons qui pratiquaient des sports comme si leur vie dépendait de l'issue d'un quelconque jeu de ballon et choisissaient leurs tenues vestimentaires avec une application effarante. Aussi écœurants que les admirateurs de nos amies aient pu être, ils n'en avaient pour autant pas un comportement belliqueux, leur stupidité compensant – si vous me le permettez – leur manque d'agressivité.

Il me faut ici expliciter que si William et sa clique étaient nos ennemis – malgré les difficultés qu'engendrait l'amitié grandissante de Jane et Charles –, le reste de la classe n'effectuait aucune distinction entre nos deux groupes, qui semblaient être toujours associés dans leurs esprits. Je ne mentionnerai pas le nombre incalculable de fois où un camarade de classe m'interpella dans un couloir pour me demander où était mon "petit ami", ce à quoi je n'ai jamais répondu qu'à l'aide d'un froncement de sourcil sévère coupant court à leurs élucubrations. Je ne cesserais jamais d'être abasourdie par le manque d'observation des gens qui nous entouraient. À leur décharge, il est cependant vrai que nous n'avions que peu de rapport avec les gens de la classe en dehors de notre groupe.

Marie était la première visée par les quolibets de William juste derrière moi, mais elle ne vivait pas la situation aussi mal que je le faisais. Elle avait décidé d'ignorer le problème, encaissant sans broncher les remarques et allusions déplacées dont elle faisait l'objet. Elle se concentrait sur le travail à fournir. Force est de le reconnaître, elle avait bien raison, car dans l'état de rage et de nervosité dans lequel les évènements récents m'avaient plongée, il m'était difficile de me concentrer et mes notes s'en étaient ressenties rapidement.

Je n'avais pour toute consolation que la joie d'être accompagnée dans ma chute par Caroline, Louisa et Éléonore. Ayant mis de côté leurs petites manigances, elles avaient repris leurs rôles de perruches piaffantes et leurs principales occupations étaient dans l'ordre : premièrement, la toilette, deuxièmement l'admiration de leurs attraits dans un miroir, et troisièmement, des gloussements à répétition lorsqu'il arrivait que des membres du sexe opposé les approchent par mégarde. Comme j'en convenais avec Charlotte, si ces choses gloussantes sur pattes étaient les mieux à même de plaire, nous ne voulions en aucun cas plaire, de peur de leur ressembler.

Il serait difficile de nier ma jubilation devant le dédain que leur témoignaient la plupart des garçons. Seul Dennis Hurt, le larbin de William, semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Louisa, ce qu'elle lui rendait en le considérant avec dégout. J'ai beau partager une opinion assez semblable sur ce triste personnage, il n'en aurait pas moins mérité davantage d'égards. Mais je m'égare. Caroline et ses semblables misaient tout sur l'aspect physique pour conquérir un mari et il était probablement impensable pour elle d'envisager de survivre sans mari, par leur seul travail.

Ainsi, leur but était de s'en trouver, des maris, et elles se complaisaient dans cette situation, pourtant dégradante. Nous riions bien de les voir, et si leurs projets ne semblaient pas tout à fait insensés, étant donné le relatif succès que de telles démarches avaient eu à travers les siècles, elles n'en étaient pas moins méprisables. Nous, savions que nos capacités et notre entendement du monde nous permettraient de vivre seules et indépendantes, si nous le souhaitions, un état de choses dont nous n'étions pas peu fières.

Un jour, Charlotte trouva _L'art de la guerre_, de Sun-Tzu à la bibliothèque. Elle pensait qu'il pourrait nous aider dans notre lutte contre William. Cela nous mit un peu de baume au cœur, mais nous n'eûmes ni le temps ni la motivation de faire davantage que le feuilleter. Charlotte le garda toutefois sur sa table de chevet et quand je le voyais, il m'arrachait souvent un sourire, m'insufflant un peu de force. Je vous épargnerais un récit exhaustif des minuscules détails de ma vie d'antan et je cède en cela à votre impatience. Vous trépignez, vous n'en pouvez plus, et vous vous dites en vous-même : "Mais ne se passera-t-il donc rien pendant encore longtemps ?"

Rassurez-vous, cher lecteur, vous êtes bientôt au bout de vos peines. En effet, il est dans mes intentions de vous narrer dès à présent ce qui est peut-être le plan diabolique que nous ayons jamais élaboré. Je vous épargnerai le récit de nos machinations n'ayant pas porté leur fruit. Nul n'aime se remémorer ses échecs. J'ai ainsi choisi de ne parler que de notre triomphe le plus complet. Mais je m'égare encore et voici exactement ce qui s'est passé.

Jane qui était apparemment dans la confidence de Charles fut grâce à lui mise au courant d'une machination que William comptait mettre en œuvre. Naïf Charles, qui voulait juste prévenir Jane d'être prudente, il ne croyait pas déclencher une vengeance de l'ampleur que prit la nôtre. William avait prévu de pénétrer avec Dennis Hurt dans nos chambres pendant le dîner, pour y semer le bazar. Charles n'avait guère été explicite, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, nous avions vite compris l'essentiel. Marie avait entendu Dennis se renseigner sur la vie des amphibiens (je vous aide, les crapauds) qui vivaient dans le parc.

C'est la seule information que nous avons réussi à recueillir, mais elle nous donna une idée de ce qui nous attendait. Par chance, Charles nous avait indiqué pour quel jour était prévue leur "farce", à savoir le lundi suivant. Nous eûmes donc une semaine prévoir une riposte. Nous confectionnâmes des pièges d'un raffinement exquis, et d'un humour sans pareil. Le soir venu, tout était prêt. Charles avait dit à Jane qu'il était sensé veiller à ce que nous ne quittions pas la salle de dîner pendant que Dennis et William œuvraient discrètement dans notre chambre et celle de Jane et Marie.

Évidemment, ces messieurs n'avaient pas prévu que d'autres personnes que nous puissent venir les déranger. Le samedi précédent, nous avions dérobé (et cachés en lieu sûr) certains objets des mijaurées, sans lesquels elles ne pouvaient vivre. Nous avions combiné nos vengeances. Nous fîmes en sorte qu'elles apprennent qui leur avait honteusement volé leurs précieux artifices immédiatement après le départ de William et Dennis, lesquels n'avaient pas recouru à une grande imagination en prétextant être malades.

Folles de rage, les dindons exigèrent des surveillants qu'ils leur permettent de prouver sur le champ que nous étions bien les infâmes qui leur avaient volé leurs attirails – sans doute par jalousie de leurs attraits (comme il nous fut difficile de ne pas rire à leurs propos). Jane et Charlotte, chacune représentant une chambre les accompagna. Charles ne put rien faire pour les en empêcher et avec Marie, nous profitâmes de son trouble pour filer discrètement de notre côté.

Comme prévu, toute cette belle équipe prit les deux gredins la main dans le sac en train de déverser des vers de terre dans nos commodes au milieu de nos vêtements ! Que j'eusse aimé être là pour voir leur réaction, pris la main dans le sac, et par des adultes, de surcroît ! D'autant plus que nous avions piégé nos affaires : nous avions disposé des tapettes à souris dans des endroits stratégiques. Mais notre vengeance ne s'arrêta pas là et sans quoi j'aurais pu assister à leur déconfiture. Mais avec Marie, il ne nous était pas possible de les accompagner. Et pour cause. Pendant que Jane et Charlotte constataient les méfaits des garçons, nous nous étions prestement dirigées vers la chambre de William et Charles, afin d'y installer nos pièges. Pauvre Charles ! Je crois qu'il ne soupçonnait pas que Jane nous ait mis au courant de leur machination. Mais c'est ce qui arrive lorsque notre meilleur ami est un vaurien sans foi ni loi.

Nous mîmes le réveil de William à 2 heures du matin, et celui de Charles à 4 heures. Le comique de répétition n'est vraiment efficace que s'il est répétitif. Ainsi, nous installâmes d'autres pièges à souris dans leur chambre un peu partout. Curieuse, je fouillai un peu dans les affaires de William, saisissant cette opportunité pour lui voler quelques papiers et un carnet rempli de belle écriture dont je me réservai la lecture pour plus tard, me promettant de remettre ses affaires en place lorsque j'en aurais l'opportunité.

Nous échangeâmes leurs commodes respectives de place, nous mîmes de la glu sur leurs poignés de portes, du parfum dans les cruches d'eau près de leur lit et tout un tas de petites attentions délicates, dont je ne me souviens pas de toutes. Nous accomplîmes rapidement notre besogne et passâmes à la chambre de Dennis Hurt. Nous avions décidé d'épargner son voisin de chambre qui n'y était vraiment pour rien. Nous utilisâmes donc des pièges d'un registre différent. Nous nous bornâmes à mettre des vers dans son armoire et une grenouille dans son lit. J'allai oublier les têtards que nous mîmes dans sa cruche d'eau. S'il voulait des amphibiens, il en aurait !

Ni vu ni connu, nous revîmes prestement dans la salle à manger, et nous assistâmes au retour de nos amies et de leur escorte, ainsi que des nigauds à la mine déconfite revenant encadrés par les surveillants. Les mijaurées n'avaient évidemment pas trouvé leurs affaires, que nous avions en réalité cachées dans leurs propres chambres ! Et elles mirent près d'une semaine à les retrouver, semaine pendant laquelle elles durent se passer de fards, de crayons et mascaras, apparaissant au naturel, sous leur vrai jour.

Notre plan avait de surcroît parfaitement fonctionné ! Les doigts des garçons, des mijaurées et de l'un des surveillants étaient rouges, témoins de ce qu'ils étaient tous tombés sur nos pièges à souris. Charlotte me raconta que Dennis avait failli avaler un ver lorsqu'il les vit arriver. Je ris beaucoup quand qu'elle me raconta la réaction de William. Celui-ci, résigné ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que réciter _Hamlet_, sa pièce préférée d'où il tirait beaucoup de ses actes et de ses paroles. En l'occurrence, il dit :

"La joue de la catin, embellie par l'art du plâtre,

N'est pas plus laide sous le maquillage qui la flatte

Que ne l'est mon forfait sous le badigeon de mes mots." _Hamlet_, III, 1.

Son discours farfelu et vraiment peu adapté n'eut étrangement aucun effet sur les surveillants, qui sourcillèrent à peine. Tout était parfait. Cette fois, c'était sur, ils ne pourraient pas échapper aux sanctions, mais nous avions bien dissimulé nos traces, il leur était impossible de prouver que nous étions à l'origine de leurs mésaventures. Et après tout, une fille sage n'a-t-elle pas le droit de protéger ses affaires de manière originale si elle craint – à raison de surcroît – qu'on puisse y fouiner en son absence ? Nul n'osa nous reprocher nos pièges à souris.

Ce n'est pas sans une certaine satisfaction que je rappelle de l'efficacité de nos stratagèmes. Car le lendemain, à la grise mine de nos adversaires, nous avons eu une nouvelle raison de nous réjouir. Tous nos pièges avaient fonctionné sans exception : quelques mauvais moments pour les garçons, un triomphe indéniable pour nous. Ma seule déception fut leur punition.

Une punition me diriez-vous ? Eh bien ! Croyiez-vous peut-être qu'on puisse mener une guerre ouverte sous le toit d'un pensionnat sans que cela se remarque ? Vous seriez évidemment dans l'erreur. Ce qui vous ignorez, cependant, c'est l'étendue de l'excentricité de notre directeur. Celui-ci avait observé notre différent depuis ses prémisses et s'était délibérément retenu d'intervenir, probablement afin de se distraire à nos dépens si vous voulez mon avis. Il avait des idées extrêmement saugrenues. Il estima qu'apprendre à nous connaître davantage pousserait nos groupes à se comprendre et à se respecter, anéantissant ainsi notre belligérance.

Il concocta donc une punition dont le seul avantage a peut-être été de mettre tout le monde d'accord pour la trouver ridicule. William, Charles et (horreur !) Dennis furent astreints à partager notre entourage pendant deux longs mois, à la fois en cours (William assis à ma droite), aux repas (Dennis étant la septième roue à table) et même pendant les activités de fin de semaine et notre temps libre. Quel cauchemar, à la fois pour eux et pour nous ! Même Charles et Jane qui fatalement s'étaient brouillés faisaient grise mine.


	7. Une coexistance des moins pacifiques

Nous mourions d'ennui. Cela faisait une semaine que notre par trop sévère punition avait débuté et si je n'avais pas compté les jours avec impatience, j'aurais juré que des mois s'étaient écoulés. Comment pourrions-nous soutenir encore sept semaines de cette torture ! Il fallut attendre le premier dimanche de notre punition, pour avoir le premier semblant de discussion que nous ayons eu depuis le début de la semaine.

Dès le petit déjeuner du lundi, signal de départ de notre lente agonie, William avait donné le ton : dès que Charlotte et Marie entreprîtes péniblement de lancer une discussion, William apostrophait Charles, mimant leurs remarques et les tournant en ridicule. Charlotte tenta à plusieurs reprises de discuter avec William. Celui-ci lui répondait soit en termes sibyllins, soit de façon très laconique, attendant patiemment que les questions de Charlotte cessent pour pouvoir retomber dans son mutisme.

Personnellement, je me refusais à prendre la parole en sa présence – hors des cours du moins. C'était une question de principe. Je refusais de tomber dans ses pièges ou de lui donner l'impression que sa conversation pouvait me sembler valoir l'effort de faire le premier pas. Car en dehors de ses réponses, provoquées par les interrogations de Charlotte ou le désir de mettre fin à toute discussion, William n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Nous n'étions plus un objet de mépris ou de dégoût comme auparavant, mais une simple gêne, un décor dont on aimerait bien se passer, mais qui semble réapparaître dès que l'on tourne le dos.

Cette tension silencieuse dura une semaine. Mais le dimanche, le vase déborda. Comme vous en rappelez surement, nous étions contraints de partager nos cours et nos repas avec les garçons, mais également notre temps libre. Durant la semaine, nous avions tacitement opté pour la bibliothèque où nous avions étudié en silence. Il serait peut-être superflu de préciser que Charles et Jane ne semblaient toujours pas s'être réconciliés et j'entendis Charles marmonner qu'ils étaient "irrémédiablement brouillés" à William, une fracture qui ne fit qu'ajouter aux tensions déjà très palpables. Mais ce dimanche, il faisait un temps magnifique et nous avions tellement étudié les jours précédents qu'il aurait été hypocrite de prétendre vouloir passer une journée entière supplémentaire enfermés.

Seulement voilà, les garçons voulaient rester dans la bibliothèque – probablement une manœuvre pour nous faire enrager, je vous le dis – tandis que nous étions bien évidemment d'avis d'aller nous promener dans le parc, comme nous l'aurions fait si nous n'étions pas attachées par la cheville aux mouvements des garçons. Durant le petit déjeuner, les commentaires cinglants, protestations, exclamations et autres accusations fusèrent de tous les bords, si bien qu'un surveillant surgit à notre table, nous rappelant qu'à chaque dispute ou preuve de mauvaise volonté, un jour supplémentaire serait ajouté à notre punition.

Curieusement, cette menace honteuse nous poussa à nous retrancher dans le silence, sans avoir réglé la question qui nous agitait. Quelques minutes plus tard, je proposais que l'on instaure un système équitable, chaque groupe déterminant nos actions un dimanche sur deux. Tout le monde sembla tomber d'accord et même William daigna approuver ma remarque d'un hochement d'épaules. Galanterie oblige, nous fûmes les premières à choisir et nous nous rendîmes ainsi au parc. Peu habituées à notre compagnie forcée, nous décidâmes de nous comporter comme à notre habitude. Nous apportâmes nos lectures en cours, nos carnets à idées et la couverture qui nous servait de nappe – le sol étant encore humide.

Éloignés de leur territoire habituel, les garçons nous emboîtèrent le pas, incertains de la conduite à suivre. Profitant de leur mutisme, nous décidâmes de nous comporter comme à notre habitude, profitant pour la première fois depuis une semaine de nos compagnies respectives. Notre long silence nous ayant rendues éloquentes, nous nous sommes lancées dans nos déclamations habituelles, louant la beauté de la journée et de la nature, avant d'aborder des questions plus philosophiques. Nous nous enquîmes auprès de Jane des dernières incartades de Lydia qui avait encore fait des siennes en s'enfermant durant la journée dans une malle dans l'aile des garçons, une idée novatrice pour elle comme je ne manquais pas de le souligner avec ironie. Notre chère Lydia s'était cependant endormie durant sa mission, ne se réveillant que lorsqu'un surveillant remarqua la malle suspecte le lendemain matin.

Charlotte enchaîna en rapportant le contenu de la dernière lettre de son oncle, nous régalant en détaillant les dernières élucubrations de sa chère tante Catherine. Celle dernière avait payé une bande de voyous, recrutés on ne sait comment, pour peindre toutes les boîtes aux lettres de la Poste en rouge. Être de la lignée des Montmorency ne la protégea cependant pas lorsque la police réussit à comprendre qu'elle était le cerveau à l'origine de cette opération de vandalisme. Il fallut que l'oncle de Charlotte présente toutes les pièces du dossier psychiatre de sa femme pour que la police décide de ne pas poursuivre l'affaire – lui recommandant seulement de tenir sa femme à l'œil et promettant d'être moins indulgent si un évènement semblable se reproduisait.

À ce moment-là, Charles intervient dans la conversation, révélant un lien de parenté avec le mari de Catherine. La conversation fut moins forcée à partir de ce point et le reste de la matinée passa rapidement grâce aux histoires loufoques de Charlotte et Charles qui furent bientôt suivies par le récit de tous les actes invraisemblables auxquels nous avions pu assister. William prit même la parole pour raconter une histoire sur sa famille. S'il fallait l'en croire, ses sœurs constituaient un mélange caricatural entre Lydia et Caroline, ce qui m'attira un sourire bien malgré moi, surtout lorsque je vis le regard effaré de Charles lorsqu'il confirma le récit de son ami.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, la tension était toujours là, mais nous étions civils et parvenions à converser sans trop de gêne, bien qu'il y ait de nombreux sujets que nous ne pouvions pas aborder. J'appréciais désormais avec une admiration nuancée les remarques de William, à condition, bien sûr qu'elles ne nous soient pas adressées. Elles m'arrachaient parfois même un sourire, malgré moi. Ce garçon semblait avoir tout lu. Ses favoris, comme ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Et il lisait bien, ne se bornant pas aux lectures coutumières et aux passages obligés. Ses lectures relevaient d'un esprit ouvert et riche, et je m'étonnais souvent de le voir avec des livres que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir entre ses mains.

J'étais également très surprise de constater que nos avions des goûts communs. Nous avions, en littérature comme en musique, des passions communes, et il me suggéra quelques lectures qui m'enchantèrent. Je lui conseillais également des livres en échange, et s'il me raillait à ces occasions, je sus par Jane qui s'était finalement réconciliée avec Charles durant la deuxième semaine de punition (comme il doit être reposant d'être aussi prompts à la réconciliation) qu'il avait toutefois tenu compte de mes conseils, ayant notamment lu _Anna Karénina_, le chef d'œuvre de Tolstoï, qu'il avait auparavant écarté comme étant un livre "parlant d'affaires de bonne femme".

Nous eûmes à ce propos une discussion animée, mais sans animosité sur les mérites des deux modèles représentés dans le livre : la ville et la passion contre la campagne et la raison. Je vous mets au défi de deviner qui défendait quel bord ! À ce stade là de notre relation, j'étais convaincue que William aurait défendu n'importe quel parti, à condition que j'y sois opposée. Alors que je me fis l'avocat du diable en défendant bec et ongle la campagne et le raisonnable Lévine (c'était peut-être mon point de vue pour le roman, mais mes vues étaient diamétralement opposées lorsque l'on en venait à la vie réelle).

Mais quelle surprise de voir William défendre Anna de manière aussi véhémente, insistant lourdement sur le fait que la passion était plus forte que la raison ! C'était on ne peut plus surprenant de le voir défendre un tel point de vue, alors que j'étais certaine qu'il serait plein de mépris pour cette femme volage ayant abandonné son honneur, sa vertu, son foyer.

Quelques années plus tard, Marie me raconta une discussion que mes trois amies eurent vers cette période et qui, si j'y avais assisté, n'aurait pas manqué de susciter mes plus vives protestations. À croire qu'on ne peut pas avoir un ennemi juré du sexe opposé sans être immédiatement soupçonné d'entretenir des rapports on ne peut plus ambigus avec lui. Jane et même Charlotte, d'ordinaire si perspicace, s'étaient mises en tête que William éprouvait des sentiments très différents du mépris qu'il affichait à mon égard. Une telle éventualité ne m'avait jamais effleurée à l'époque. C'était tout simplement grotesque.

Quelques jours avant que la punition ne prenne fin, William avait d'ailleurs cessé de nous adresser la parole de nouveau. Il avait apparemment appris tardivement que Charles s'était réconcilié avec Jane, ce qu'il considérait comme une véritable trahison de la part de son meilleur ami. La situation redevient rapidement très tendue. Mais une fois la sanction suspendue, je n'étais nullement soulagée, à ma grande surprise.

Il était évidemment fort agréable de pouvoir discuter sans être raillées. Mais je m'étonnais toujours de ne pas entendre la remarque, la pique que William n'aurait pas manqué de lancer s'il avait été là. Je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Relativisons ce phénomène. Il restait mon ennemi et je préférais de loin discuter avec mes amies. Du reste, je ne pense pas que nous ayons à ce jour eu une véritable conversation. Mais William n'était pas dénué de tout humour et il avait davantage tendance à se moquer de Caroline que de moi tant que la punition dura, ce qui n'était pas sans contribuer un tant soit peu à ma bonne humeur.

Avant de conclure le récit de notre première année au pensionnat, il me faut confesser quelque chose. Nous avions un secret avec Charlotte. Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, nous nous étions fabriqué un petit coin-cuisine dans notre chambre, qui se limitait à un petit foyer permettant seulement de faire bouillir de l'eau à l'aide de notre bouilloire en fer blanc. Nous avions caché notre installation habilement, l'emplacement du feu étant sous ma commode, que nous déplacions contre la porte chaque fois que nous buvions du thé.

Certes, les sols et les murs étaient en pierre, mais cela n'en restait pas moins extrêmement dangereux aux yeux de la direction qui interdisait que l'on allume des feux avec véhémence. On nous avait martelé cette interdiction avec une telle fermeté qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que les conséquences seraient sévères si nous étions prises. Dans les chambres, n'était admise que l'eau, fin de la discussion. Nous avions toutefois une interprétation plus nuancée de cette règle. Comme Charlotte l'avait remarqué, l'eau chaude restait de l'eau. Y ajouter un peu d'herbes fraîches ne faisait qu'agrémenter le goût.

De plus, quitte à boire du thé, autant en profiter pour apprécier quelques biscuits, recommandait mon admirable meilleure amie dont la fourberie était à la hauteur de sa gourmandise. Si nous avions à l'origine uniquement dérogé au règlement avec notre feu, il nous sembla logique d'enfreindre la règle beaucoup plus futile interdisant la nourriture à l'intérieur de nos chambres. Mais progressivement, avec les encouragements de Charlotte, notre chambre était devenue une véritable cuisine où nous nous réunissions à quatre pour boire du thé et des gâteaux comme si nous étions dans un salon mondain.

Ne croyez pas cependant que notre génie nous ait épargné l'élaboration de stratagèmes complexes pour mettre en place notre salon de thé. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire, il a fallu recourir à la ruse. Nos chambres étaient régulièrement examinées et nos sacs fouillés à notre retour si nous quittions le pensionnat. J'avais dû aménager une cache dans le plafond et faire entrer notre bouilloire de nuit. Nous recueillions du bois mort lors de nos sorties nocturnes et les biscuits étaient cachés dans les doublures de nos vêtements (on dira ce qu'on voudra de l'apprentissage de la couture, cette dernière permet de créer des cachettes insoupçonnées).

Avec le temps, le relâchement de la vigilance de nos surveillants nous permit d'être moins anxieuses à l'idée d'être découvertes. Après la discipline du début, il semblait que nous étions plus ou moins libres d'aller et venir… à condition de ne pas nous faire prendre. Les règles étaient d'ailleurs contradictoires. Nous avions le droit d'aller dans l'aile des garçons, mais pas celui d'entrer dans leurs chambres. Or, il y avait beaucoup plus de chances de se faire prendre dans les couloirs que dans les chambres. Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi la direction était aussi stricte à ce sujet.

Toujours est-il que je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans ma tasse de thé quotidienne, escortée comme il se doit de spéculos le dimanche, spéculos que Charlotte tenait de sa mère, qui les lui envoyait dans de petits colis (Dieu merci, ils ne fouillaient pas les colis envoyés par les parents). Et avec Charlotte, nous nous délections à la boisson de thés brûlants qui nous réchauffèrent l'hiver et nous rafraichissait après une chaude journée au printemps.

Lorsque notre punition prit fin, la fin de l'année n'était plus que deux semaines plus tard. Ces deux semaines furent une période d'euphorie pour nous, dans un bruissement impalpable de chuchotements, de bruits, alors que nous lisions, parlions, fumions, chantions, et nous délections du beau temps et de la culture. Début juin eut lieu – mille fois hélas ! – notre dernier rendez-vous nocturne avant la fin de l'année. Je dis nocturne, car nous étions en pleine nuit, mais à vrai dire, il y faisait presque clair comme en plein jour.

Nous y fîmes une sorte de bilan de l'année. Nous étions toutes nostalgiques à l'idée de tout ce temps qui s'était écoulé et que nous ne pourrions jamais revivre. Nous nous promîmes de nous voir l'été ou d'écrire si ce n'était pas possible, mais surtout de ne changer en rien. L'année suivante était pleine de promesses. Nous parlâmes de préparer d'autres machinations, plus élaborées, et plus amusantes. D'autres petites traîtrises sans conséquence avaient été commises après l'affaire qui avait été appelée "des pièges à souris". Mais elles avaient été sans éclat et nous salivions à l'idée de démontrer encore au monde l'étendue de notre malice. Nous nous quittâmes à regret lorsqu'il nous fallut regagner Paris (où nous vivions toutes) et nos familles.


	8. Ennui orage, deux ennemis du libertinage

J'ai toujours été une grande épistolière, mais cet été là, si je n'ai pas négligé mes amis Marie et Charlotte, parties respectivement en Creuse et à Lyon, ce n'est pas en raison de mon désœuvrement, car je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'ennuyer. Une sorte d'horreur s'était emparée de moi tandis que je pris conscience de la vacuité de ma vie, en dehors de cet univers que nous avions créé et partagé au pensionnat. Ayant quitté ce lieu de complicité, je redevenais anonyme, n'ayant plus la possibilité d'exprimer la pleine mesure de mon être. Si j'étais contente d'être à nouveau aux côtés de mon père et de M. et Mme Hills, dès la première semaine, je m'aperçus des limites que m'imposaient ce retour au foyer, un constat quelque peu décourageant. A cet instant, ignorant encore ce que l'avenir me réservait, je résolus d'attendre la rentrée avec impatience.

Mais je ne m'ennuyais pas très longtemps. Au bout de trois jours de vacances, j'avais déjà envoyé des lettres à tout le monde, mes amies et ma famille éloignée – à laquelle j'avais écrit plus par désœuvrement que par affection. Les jours suivants, j'avais flâné dans Paris et fait le pèlerinage de mes lieux favoris. Mon père était rarement là et même quand il était là, je le voyais rarement. Nous dinions ensemble le mercredi et nous sortions ou recevions le samedi. J'appréciais le temps que je passais avec mon père, mais lorsque nous dînions ensemble le mercredi, il passait le plus clair de son temps à m'indiquer qui étaient les personnes que nous verrions le samedi et comment il fallait que je me comporte à leur égard.

Le reste du temps, j'avais champ libre pour mener à bien tout ce que je pouvais souhaiter entreprendre, puisque nous habitions dans un hôtel particulier conçu pour loger beaucoup plus de monde qu'il n'en hébergeait à l'époque. Le rez-de-chaussée était commun, mon père habitait au premier étage, le deuxième était presque vide et c'est là comme c'est là que ce trouvait ma chambre et la bibliothèque, je considérais cet étage comme le mien, bien que je n'en occupe qu'une infime portion. Au troisième étage, enfin, vivaient les domestiques. Mon père avait trois domestiques. J'ai déjà mentionné M. et Mme Hills, qui étaient à son service depuis des années.

Thomas lui servait de conducteur et d'homme d'entretien et Jane était cuisinière. De surcroît, c'est elle qui s'occupait de moi quand j'étais petite et quand je partis au pensionnat, c'est la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai entretenu une correspondance. Mais elle était fatiguée et âgée et n'avait plus sa vigueur d'antan. Je m'inquiétais d'ailleurs quelque peu pour son état de santé qui ne semblait gère optimal. Toujours est-il que depuis quelques années, mon père employait également une bonne pour remplir les tâches que Jane ne pouvait plus assurer. À cette époque, la bonne s'appelait Marianne et c'était une vraie mijaurée. Elle couchait avec mon père, comme sa prédécesseur et nous ne pouvions pas nous encadrer mutuellement.

Si tout ce petit monde était sensé me surveiller, Thomas était toujours en déplacement avec mon père et Jane n'avait plus la force de sortir se promener avec moi, je veillais davantage sur elle que le contraire, veillant à ce qu'elle se repose suffisamment, la soulageant de ses corvées lorsqu'elle me le permettait et allant quérir ses préparations chez l'hypothécaire. Quant à Marianne, elle ne s'occupait que de sa toilette et m'évitait soigneusement.

J'avais rencontré les parents de Jane à leur demande et ils étaient encore pires que je ne les imaginais. Stricts, intolérants et condescendants envers moi en raison de mes origines "modestes"… Jane était restée à Paris, mais je la voyais très peu, car elle consacrait tout son temps à Charles. De plus, elle prétendait auprès de ses parents être avec moi quand elle le voyait (ce qui ne étonnait guère maintenant que je les avais rencontrés). Il aurait été suspect que nous voyions en permanence et j'étais donc contrainte de prendre mon mal en patience. Après tout, les vacances ne duraient que deux mois !

Le deuxième lundi, désœuvrée, après avoir discuté à bâtons rompus avec Jane, je sortis dans le parc près de la maison pour fumer tranquillement et lire un peu au soleil. J'aimais beaucoup ce petit parc, dont la principale qualité était son calme. Il était complètement désert durant l'été. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais alors. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la petite clôture rouillée grincer au moment où un jeune homme entra dans le parc. Je levai machinalement la tête et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je me rendis compte que ce jeune homme débraillé, mal rasé avec une cigarette au bec n'était autre que William.

Mon premier réflexe fut d'écraser ma cigarette, il était mal élevé de fumer pour une jeune fille et la dissimulation était mon premier réflexe lorsque je risquais d'être découverte. Si je pouvais l'éviter, je préférais que les gens ignorent que je fumais. J'étais sur le point de la jeter quand il m'aperçut.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te balancer, me dit-il en me montrant ostensiblement sa propre cigarette avec un sourire ironique.

Il s'installa sur le banc en face de moi, sans cesser de me quitter des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Pas grand-chose… J'ai commencé _Werther _de Goethe et le personnage est insupportable. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu habites dans le coin ?

Il m'apprit alors qu'il habitait dans la même rue que moi.

- Il nous a pourtant fallu attendre d'être envoyés au pensionnat pour que nous nous rencontrions, fit-il d'un air songeur.

- En parlant du pensionnat, je parie que tu sers d'excuse à Charles pour qu'il voie Jane ?

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

- Mais bien évidemment, nos mères sont très amies et je suis obligé de rester dehors pendant des heures pour maintenir les apparences. Nos mères déjeunent ensemble trois fois par semaine et nous somme leur sujet de discussion favori. Charles et moi devons donc faire attention à coordonner nos mensonges, sans quoi elles ne manqueraient pas de découvrir que nous leur jouons un tour. Alors, tu comprends, ce parc est l'endroit idéal.

- Oui, personne ne vient jamais ici. En ce qui me concerne, mon père n'est jamais là, alors je suis libre comme l'air. Si tu veux, je te laisse le parc, j'irais ailleurs et puis je ne suis pas obligée de sortir comme toi, lui proposai-je, fière de ma magnanimité.

- Tu me rendrais un grand service, fit-il en me souriant avec ses yeux bleus que je n'avais jamais vu espiègles auparavant.

Nous parlâmes encore un peu, sans animosité, comme si toute la tension qui s'était accumulée entre nous durant toute l'année n'existait plus. Nous n'avions plus de spectateurs à impressionner, nous pouvions nous détendre. Je partis peu après et laissais la garde du parc à William. Les jours suivants, j'évitais le parc et gardais ma promesse, même lorsque je n'avais pas de nouveaux « rendez-vous » avec Jane.

Je vis d'ailleurs cette dernière le lendemain et lui narrai ma rencontre avec William. Je me plaignis un peu du fait qu'en raison de leur attachement, elle et Charles contraignaient des ennemis jurés à être complices d'un même plan, sans que cela ne me fournisse la possibilité de nuire à William. Jane trouva comme moi la situation amusante et me remercia encore de lui servir d'alibi pour aller à ses rendez-vous clandestins. Je lui demandai encore avec curiosité où les choses en étaient entre elle et Charles, mais elle resta sibylline. Je savais seulement qu'ils passaient leur temps au conservatoire de musique ou encore à écumer tous les musées parisiens.


	9. Dîner de toutes les surprises

Deux jours après avoir rencontré William dans le parc, je dînais avec mon père qui m'annonça avoir une surprise pour le samedi suivant. Selon ses propres termes, nous allions recevoir un invité qui me ferait plaisir. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure et le samedi soir, je m'habillais comme tous les samedi avec une tenue tirée de la garde robe hors de prix, mais – il faut bien l'admettre – somptueuse que mon père m'avait fournie pour les diners et réceptions du samedi soir où je devais faire une bonne impression. Je détestais ces évènements pompeux qui sonnaient faux, mais à ma plus grande honte, j'avais une faiblesse pour les tenues que je devais y porter, lesquelles réussissaient à me mettre en valeur, tout en m'octroyant un semblant de maturité .

La sonnette retentissait pour la deuxième fois lorsque j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée. Marianne étant déjà occupée avec le premier invité, j'ouvris moi-même la porte. Deux personnes me scrutèrent du regard : un homme d'un certain âge et... William ! Il était peu courant que mon père invite des personnes de mon âge, puisqu'il se limitait le plus souvent à fréquenter des clients et des collèges de travail lesquels préféraient ne pas s'embarrasser de leur famille pour parler affaires. Je balbutiai un « Bonsoir » quand l'homme qui était avec William s'avança et se présenta :

- Comte de Darcy, vous devez être Elizabeth ? Je présume que vous connaissez déjà mon fils !

- Enchantée, Monsieur le Comte. Oui, en effet, j'ai rencontré votre fils au pensionnat de S**, nous sommes dans la même classe. Bonsoir William, répondis-je en leur indiquant d'entrer maladroitement.

Ayant rarement été dans une situation aussi gênante, je fus très soulagée lorsque Marianne revient et les débarrassa de leurs manteaux. Ce moment de pause me donna l'occasion de me ressaisir, puis je les menais au salon où mon père était en pleine discussion avec son premier invité, un de ses collègues que j'avais déjà rencontré. En nous voyant arriver, mon père se leva et salua le père de William :

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec ma fille. Monsieur le Comte est un des dirigeants d'une entreprise avec laquelle nous pourrions nous associer, éclaircit-il à mon attention.

Je tentai fréquemment d'attirer l'attention de William, mais le regard de ce dernier ne déviait pas de ses genoux et semblait attendre patiemment que cette épreuve soit terminée. Nous soupâmes. Visiblement, le père de William et le mien avaient découvert lors d'une discussion qu'ils avaient tous les deux envoyé un enfant dans le même pensionnat, ce qui expliquait pourquoi William avait accompagné son père. Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagé une seule seconde que nous puissions nous détester cordialement. Le pensionnat ne rendait absolument aucun compte aux parents ? Peut-être que ces derniers choisissaient simplement de ne pas s'en préoccuper…

Au début du repars, nos pères nous posèrent quelques questions polies sur le pensionnat. Nous répondîmes à tour de rôle, mes réponses étaient concises et celle de William lapidaires. Satisfaits d'avoir rempli leurs obligations nous concernant, nos pères nous exclurent assez rapidement de la conversation. Contrairement à nous, nos pères s'entendaient à merveille. William était habillé princièrement tout comme moi, avec une élégance que je ne lui connaissais pas et il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon débraillé que j'avais vu quelques jours auparavant. Il garda un regard ennuyé et patient toute la soirée et nos pères semblaient avoir oublié notre présence.

Une fois le repas achevé, ils s'apprêtèrent à aller dans le fumoir de mon père lorsque ce dernier s'avisa de notre présence. Gêné par son oubli, il demanda à Marianne de nous chaperonner pendant qu'ils parleraient de leurs affaires. Je pourrais avoir rêvé, mais il me sembla apercevoir William lever les sourcils en signe de résignation. Marianne nous mena à la bibliothèque, mais elle nous abandonna très vite, prétextant un mal de crâne. Je soupirai et pris la direction de ma chambre, consciente que William m'emboîtait le pas machinalement. Une fois arrivée, je fermais la porte et restait debout en regardant William d'un air indécis :

- Tel que je connais mon père, ils en auront pour au moins deux bonnes heures, précisa nonchalamment William.

J'acquiesçai à ses propos. Mon père avait la même tendance à faire traîner ses négociations en longueur. Je sortis mon paquet de cigarettes, en pris une et en proposais une autre à William qui me remercia et accepta. J'ouvris la porte de mon balcon, dépliai une deuxième chaise à côté de la table et sortis le cendrier de sa cachette derrière un pot de fleurs. Nous fumâmes côte à côte en silence. Il me demanda ce que j'avais pensé de la fin de _Werther_. Je lui répondis que je n'avais jamais lu une histoire aussi ridicule, point sur lequel il s'accorda avec moi.

Nous discutâmes péniblement de choses et d'autres, mais la conversation était décousue et forcée. À l'évidence, William n'aimait pas plus que moi être traîné aux rendez-vous mondains de son père. Ayant fini nos cigarettes, nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. William avisa un livre de Huysmans qui traînait près de mon lit :

- Très bonne lecture Elizabeth. Cela m'étonne de la part d'une écervelée comme toi.

Sa pique, prononcée d'un air détaché comme s'il ne pensait pas que j'y verrais là la moindre offense me mit hors de moi. Nous avions jusqu'ici réussi à éviter tout conflit et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre le feu aux poudres avec ses jugements dépassés !

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai détesté, protestais-je. Le personnage principal est pédant, sexiste, élitiste et beaucoup trop confiant dans sa prétendue supériorité. Je n'ai choisi de lire ce live que par ouverture d'esprit, mais je suis bien contente de pouvoir à présent critiquer Huysmans en connaissance de cause. Tu sais ce que l'on dit sur connaître ses ennemis."

Quel gougeât ! J'allais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffais ! Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas se cacher derrière l'approbation de Charles. Peut-être que la soirée ne serait pas complètement perdue après tout…

- Bah voyons ! Et que trouves-tu donc à redire à la lecture d'un des meilleurs ouvrages du XIXème siècle ? me nargua William, convaincu de me trouver désarmé en me proposant d'exposer ma pensée. Un ennemi dis-tu ?, reprit-il. Crois-tu vraiment que toi et tes petites amies féministes pourrez réussir à inverser la tendance ? Vous êtes bien ridicule comparé à des siècles entiers pendant lesquels ce sont les hommes qui ont écrit, peint, réfléchi et inventé. Qu'est-ce que quelques femmes qui sortent de l'ordinaire face au troupeau de femmes stupides et nymphomanes ?

- Derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme, rétorquai-je en me rapprochant de lui, lui montrant qu'il ne me faisait pas peur. Il n'a qu'à voir Tolstoï par exemple qui serait complètement tombé dans l'oubli à l'heure actuelle si sa femme n'avait pas été là, passant derrière lui pour corriger son travail et le mettre en ordre.

- Tes arguments sont ridicules ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te l'explique, répondit-il en comblant la distance qui nous séparait encore. Ton avis m'importe peu, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi. J'essaye juste de faire la conversation parce que nous sommes contraints de rester ensemble."

À ce moment-là, je pris conscience et sa proximité et levais mes mains en un geste défensif. Il les bloqua des siennes avant de reprendre :

- Tu es insupportable à donner ton avis tout le temps c'est épuisant, j'ai envie de te mettre mon poing sur la figure.

- Et bien vas-y ne te gêne pas ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne donnes pas aussi ton avis à tort et travers, toi ?, lui répondis-je.

J'étais furibonde. S'il ne m'avait pas tenu fermement les mains, je me serais jetée sur lui. William sentit la menace et se rapprocha encore de moi d'un air menaçant.

- Tu ne te gênes pas pour assener tes aphorismes ridicules, repris-je.

Je me débattis et tentais de m'extirper de son étreinte.

- Si tu étais plus cultivée, tu saurais que je cite toujours de grands auteurs. Des hommes ! Mais dans ton esprit étriqué, tu déformes tout et tu…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Je réussis à le faire tomber à terre, mais malheureusement, il m'entraîna avec lui. Je me retrouvai allongée à terre sur William, légèrement sonnée par la chute. Il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier la fureur que je ressentais à cet instant. Mais étrangement, je ressentais également de l'excitation et de la passion, comme à chaque fois que je me livrais à une joute verbale avec William. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous toiser furieusement, quand William me fit basculer en dessous de lui et m'embrassa soudain avec passion. À peine eus-je le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire, qu'il prit dans ses bras, m'aida à me relever et m'enserrant dans une étreinte où se mêlait force, tendresse et passion.

Étrangement, je ne songeai déjà plus à m'extirper de cette étreinte forcée. Sans réfléchir, je répondais aux baisers de William, le serrais fort contre moi et parcourais son corps avec mes mains. J'avais déjà oublié la dispute qui nous opposait quelques instants plus tôt (et dont je ne vous ai donné qu'une retranscription approximative à mon plus grand regret) et la haine que je ressentais à son endroit s'était subrepticement transformée en passion. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, William était plutôt bel homme et au premier coup d'œil, je l'avais trouvé extrêmement séduisant, avant bien sûr qu'il ne commence à ouvrir la bouche et à proférer des énormités.

À ce moment-là, embrassant William debout au milieu de ma chambre, je cessais de penser à ses idéaux et ses principes pour ne plus penser qu'au jeune homme beau, classe, élégant, cultivé et distingué que j'avais dévisagé quand je l'avais aperçu pour la première fois. Je ne pensais plus qu'à ma joie de pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras et pouvoir le contempler sans rougir. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait commencé. Il devait donc également ressentir un quelconque sentiment à mon égard. Voilà l'endroit où mes divagations momentanées m'avaient entraînée…

Au bout de combien de temps, je ne saurais dire, mais à bout de souffle, nous nous écroulâmes sur mon lit, main dans la main. Quelques secondes me suffirent pour reprendre mes esprits et réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. En pleine dispute avec ma Némésis, je l'avais laissé m'embrasser, pire, j'avais aimé l'embrasser et j'avais été aussi plus que consentante. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment ma raison avait-elle pu m'abandonner à un moment pareil ?

Je me redressai d'un bond, arrachai ma main à celle de William et réajustais à la hâte mes vêtements et mes cheveux quelque peu désordonnés, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. William se redressa et s'assit au bout du lit, me regardant d'une expression indéchiffrable. Je respirai un grand coup et lui fit face :

- Il ne s'est rien passé, déclarais-je avec une voix que j'aurai voulue plus affirmée. Nous nous sommes égarés, à présent nous pouvons recommencer à nous détester.

Il hocha la tête avec un regard impénétrable.

- Pas un mot à quiconque. N'en parle même pas à Charlotte.

- Si tu en parles à Charles, il le dira à Jane et je n'aurais pas fin d'en entendre parler. Mais il n'y a rien à dire à qui que ce soit, puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à décrypter son visage, j'avais toujours éprouvé des difficultés à lire William. Que pouvait-il bien penser ? Il semblait étrangement calme. Assuré de mon silence, il soupira, plus détendu. Je lui souris avec amertume et lui proposai de retourner à la bibliothèque pour attendre nos pères. Nous restâmes immobiles et silencieux dans la bibliothèque. Je lui jetais parfois un regard et je voyais qu'il faisait de même. Une heure plus tard, son père vient le chercher et ils repartirent.

Je dis rapidement bonne nuit à mon père et retournai dans ma chambre. C'est seulement une fois enfermée que je pus me laisser aller. J'attrapai mon paquet de cigarettes et poussai la porte de mon balcon. Je la refermai doucement derrière moi et allumai une cigarette. Je m'assis pour me calmer et regardais le ciel les yeux dans le vague. Ici, j'étais tranquille. Mon père était sûrement occupé avec Marianne et de toute façon, personne ne venait jamais à mon étage le soir. J'avais donc champ libre pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer sans être dérangée.

Durant une année entière, William ne m'avait témoigné que du mépris, et soudain, il se jetait sur moi ! Quant à moi, j'avais visiblement refoulé une certaine attirance envers lui puisque je n'avais rien fait pour l'arrêter. Cela me paraissait incongru avec de la distance, mais malgré tout ce que je pourrais dire pour tenter de le nier, j'avais apprécié ce moment d'intimité. Il me semblait à ce moment donné que j'avais complètement perdu la tête. Comment mon jugement et ma raison avaient pu momentanément être aussi obscurcis ?

J'avais donné mon premier baiser à la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. C'est cet être méprisant et hautain que j'avais enlacé si farouchement. Me rappelant de ma fougue, je me pouvais que rougir. Ma seule consolation fut de penser qu'il en allait sûrement de même de son côté. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute possible. C'était une erreur momentanée. William me haïssait avec la même force que je le détestais. Il devait surement regretter également ce qui venait de se passer. Un instant de folie passagère, rien de plus. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication.

J'avais cependant une consolation. Il avait quinze ans, comme moi et je savais avec certitude que je ne faisais pas partie d'un tableau de chasse, puisqu'il évitait la gente féminine comme la peste. De plus, il n'avait pas semblé plus expérimenté que moi, pour autant que je puisse en juger. J'avais au moins la joie de savoir que nous étions à égalité sur ce point.

Je me promis de tout faire pour l'éviter par la suite. Et si cela ne pouvait pas être évité, de faire en sorte de ne plus me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Je me couchais dans mon lit, sans véritablement réussir à mettre de côté les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler dans la pièce et qui hantaient ma mémoire.


	10. Orage et Conséquences

Le lendemain matin, je me rappelai qu'avec Jane, « nous » – et par nous j'entends elle et Charles – étions sensées nous rendre au musée d'Orsay. Elle tenait à me prévenir à chaque fois, dans l'hypothèse improbable où je rencontrerai ses parents dans la rue. Vers 10 heures, alors que je sortais dans l'intention de me rendre au domicile de l'hypothécaire de Jane Hills pour y récupérer sa préparation, j'aperçus William qui semblait m'attendre en bas de chez moi. Dès qu'il me vit, son visage s'éclaira et il s'approcha rapidement de moi.

- Je sais, je sais, mais ils vont – encore ! – au Louvre et mes sœurs ont décidé d'aller au parc. Et crois-moi, ta compagnie est mille fois supérieure à celle de mes sœurs qui sont, de toute manière, incapable de garder un secret. Et puis après le sermon que mon père m'a assené hier en rentrant, j'ai besoin d'une présence hum… amie… Si cela ne te dérange pas, je… je peux t'accompagner ?, demanda-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

À ce moment-là, je me demandais s'il recherchait ma compagnie par intérêt pour moi ou si c'était effectivement l'absence de Charles qui le poussait à se tourner vers moi en dernier recours. J'hésitais, mais allez savoir pourquoi, je résolus d'accepter. J'étais anxieuse de me rendre chez l'apothicaire, la santé de Jane déclinante de jour en jour et je me dis que la présence de William pourrait me donner le courage de demander au vieil homme son avis sur les chances de survie de la seule figure maternelle que j'ai jamais connue. De plus, le temps était clément et le trajet particulièrement long.

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je. Après tout, nous sommes bien censés être au musée d'Orsay ! ironisais-je.

- Toi peut-être. Personnellement, je suis au Louvre en ce moment.

- Peu importe le musée. D'ordinaire, j'aime les fréquenter, mais depuis que je cherche de nouveaux musées que Jane et moi pourrions utiliser comme couverture, ils commencent vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs.

William partit dans un grand éclat de rire. L'atmosphère détendue, nous nous éloignâmes de notre quartier et traversèrent la moitié de Paris en devisant gaiement, avant d'approcher le logement du pharmacien. Le moment venu, j'enjoins William de m'accompagner dans l'immeuble, qui faisait partie de l'hôpital de la Pitié Salpêtrière. Le sentant flancher, je le pris par la main et l'entraînait de force à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il grommela entre ses dents qu'il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux et naturellement, je lui enfonçai moqueusement mon coude dans les côtés, provoquant sa protestation et nous nous chamaillèrent joyeusement jusqu'à atteindre le seuil de l'appartement du pharmacien.

Par chance, le vieil hypothécaire nous donna immédiatement la préparation de Jane et nous pûmes sortir de l'hôpital qui mettait William si mal à l'aide rapidement. En regagnant la rue, je voulus lâcher la main de William, mais celui-ci semblait déterminé à ne pas me lâcher. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un bistrot pour boire un café. Nous continuâmes à parler de Jane et de Charles dont le comportement était devenu un véritable sujet d'énervement pour nous. Ils se voyaient sans arrêt et nous négligeaient donc, tout en prétendant en permanence être avec nous. Je demandais à William s'il connaissait la nature de leur relation, lui révélant que Jane n'avait rien voulu lui dire et que nous nous perdions en conjecture depuis des mois. Ce dernier n'en savait pas plus que moi.

Tandis que nous parlions de nos amis, la conversation dériva jusqu'à porter sur le pensionnat :

- Il y a une chose que je me suis toujours demandée. Comment Charles a-t-il réagi lorsqu'il a compris que Jane nous avait révélé votre plan pour mettre le désordre dans nos chambres et que nous avions préparé une contre-attaque ?

William réfléchit un instant avec de répondre avec hésitation

- Il était très énervé, mais aussi embêté d'avoir été aussi naïf et un peu confus, j'imagine… Je ne sais pas très bien ce que Jane représente pour lui, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça…

- C'est cela qui est surprenant. Comment Jane aurait-elle pu agir différemment ? Elle était aussi visée par votre plan et jusqu'à nouvel ordre elle est notre amie avant tout. Il faudra bien qu'ils finissent par choisir un camp tous les deux. Ils ne peuvent pas à la fois faire partie de nos machinations respectives et révéler nos plans à la moindre occasion. Sinon, nous allons être obligés de signer un pacte de non-agression. Or, comme je ne te fais pas confiance, nous aurons une stratégie en place prête dès la moindre infraction, concluais-je en plaisantant, consciente de marcher sur des œufs, alors que nous avions tacitement conclu une trêve.

William me considéra quelques secondes avant d'affirmer :

- Ne te voile pas la face, Elizabeth, tu prends la mouche beaucoup trop rapidement, si nous signions un pacte, tu serais la première à le rompre. Mais tu as raison, cette situation pose problème. Mais Charles est si content avec Jane, même si je ne l'aime pas, je suis forcée de reconnaître qu'ils sont bien tous les deux… quel que soit ce qu'ils fassent vraiment ensemble.

- Je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas le droit de les juger et que ce ne sont pas nos affaires, William, pointais-je délicatement.

Nous poursuivîmes notre discussion. William m'expliqua qu'il avait un grand frère et quatre sœurs, dont deux plus âgées. Je savais qu'il en avait plusieurs, mais quatre ! Ces dernières lui tapaient sur les nerfs avec leurs préoccupations très terre-à-terre : attirer un bon parti, être en permanence sur leur 31, simuler une personnalité généreuse et aimante tout en étant purement opportunistes et individualistes... Il parlait aussi de sa mère dont la seule préoccupation était de marier ses filles. On se serait cru dans un roman de régence anglaise. Je lui fis part de ma remarque et lui suggérais de faire lire quelques livres de ce genre à ces sœurs. Il accueillit ma suggestion avec un sourire.

Je lui confiai que mon père, pourtant bienveillant, ne semblait qu'attendre que je sois capable de me débrouiller seule, comme s'il rêvait de se débarrasser de moi et qu'il couchait systématique avec les bonnes qu'il embauchait

- Ils ne sont même pas discrets ! soupirais-je. Celle-ci est là depuis deux ans. Je préférais la précédente, Gabrielle, mais mon père l'a congédié quand elle a enfin eu le courage de lui demander de l'épouser. Ça ne m'aurait pas posé de problème, pourtant, c'était quelqu'un de bien, une femme douce, aimante et sans arrière-pensée. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais elle aimait vraiment mon père. Mais la nouvelle… Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être stupide à ce point. Elle est clairement intéressée par son argent, mais maintenant il est évident que mon père ne se remariera jamais. Comment peut-on avoir si peu de fierté et se donner à quelqu'un qui nous méprise ainsi…

Je rougis en réfléchissant à mes propos. Il me semblait que je m'étais conduite exactement comme les bonnes de mon père. Mais en relevant la tête, je vis le regard franc, bienveillant et compréhensif de William et je me ressaisis. Je n'étais pas comme ces femmes.

- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu es dix fois mieux que les femmes de ma famille. Mon père héberge gratuitement une étudiante dans un deux pièces au dernier étage de notre maison. Nous ne la voyons jamais. Mais quand mon père sort le soir, il rentre immédiatement par l'escalier de service. Il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de la loger dans une garçonnière. Je ne peux pas passer devant l'escalier de service sans bouillonner de rage. Elle dort sous notre toit, devant ma mère et personne ne le voit. Pourtant, ça crève les yeux !

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. J'imagine que ça doit être difficile, surtout si tu estimes ta mère. Ma situation est différente, puisque ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Mes parents sont restés mariés à peine un an, alors je n'en veux pas vraiment à mon père de ne pas honorer la mémoire de ma mère, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose à honorer ! Mon père n'occupe peut-être pas très bien de moi, mais ce qu'il me manque en affection, je le compense en liberté. Je suis totalement libre de mes mouvements. Mon père n'est jamais là et personne ne vient à mon étage.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je crois que je deviendrais fou si je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements. Moi aussi je peux sortir quand je veux, mes parents ont leur héritier alors je suis une contingence. Du moment que je participe à toutes les réceptions sans broncher, je pourrais découcher sans que mes parents le remarquent... Cela me fait penser que mon père va vous inviter toi et ton père à venir dîner mercredi prochain à la maison quand les contrats seront signés.

- Mon père ne m'a pas encore prévenue. Ta famille sera là ?

- Au grand complet ! Tu verras par toi-même que mes sœurs sont de vraies pestes.

- Tu sais, William, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Il frissonna, mais ne retira pas sa main.

- Tes sœurs sont sans doute de vraies chipies, je ne mets pas ta parole en cause. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que toutes les filles sont semblables. Si j'avais quatre frères comme Dennis Hurt – William sourit quand j'évoquais ce personnage –, j'aurais peut-être aussi une mauvaise opinion des hommes. Mais tout le monde est différent. Trouves-tu vraiment que je ressemble au portrait que tu m'as dressé de tes sœurs ? Si elles sont telles que tu me les as décrits, je ne m'entendrais pas plus avec elles qu'avec Caroline et Louisa.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu aie une mauvaise impression. C'est Dennis qui nous suit partout, on ne l'apprécie guère, mais on a fini par se faire à sa présence, de plus on peut lui confier nos basses besognes. Toujours est-il que toi aussi tu as une mauvaise opinion des hommes. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous comme ton père ou encore le mien !

- Et je suis bien heureuse que tu n'existes pas en plusieurs exemplaires, soupirai-je.

- Je peux en dire autant de toi, protesta-t-il.

Malgré ma remarque, j'étais forcée d'admettre que je passais un bon moment. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, William s'était mis à me caresser machinalement la main. Je me détachais malgré moi pour m'allumer une cigarette. William m'imita, nous payâmes le café et sortîmes.  
Nous marchions tranquillement sur le chemin du retour nous promenant lentement comme deux complices. William s'arrêta à un moment donné :

- Je voulais te demander pardon pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondis-je. Après tout, je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je te le jure. Ça va à l'encontre de mes principes. Je ne veux pas dire que j'attendais le mariage…

- J'espère bien pour toi, me moquais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout à coup devenue pesante. Tu as des principes que je trouve ridicules, mais je trouve que celui-là les dépasse tous !

- Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous nous détestons cordialement, nous n'avons presque rien en commun, d'ailleurs tu n'aimes pas Huysmans que j'apprécie beaucoup même si je te concède qu'il est pédant.

- Eh bien, tu te trompes sur ce point. J'ai menti. Huysmans est pédant et sexiste, mais son œuvre à un certain charme, malgré ses défauts. Comme toi.

À peine eussé-je fini ma phrase que je la regrettais. William n'eut toutefois pas la réaction que j'attendais.

- Vraiment ! C'était exactement comme ce que j'aurais dit de toi ! L'an dernier, quand je t'ai vu, tu m'as tout de suite plu. Mais…

- J'ai ouvert la bouche et ça a tout gâché, finis-je à sa place.

- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il.

- C'est également ce que j'ai pensé à propos de toi. Ton discours devant la classe m'a tout de suite refroidie et je n'y ai plus pensé. Si ça peut te consoler, ma mère était baronne, alors je suis à moitié noble. Tu crois que tu peux m'adresser la parole ? le taquinais-je.

- C'est vrai que je me suis comporté en parfait imbécile. Mais j'ai atteint mon objectif d'origine, je ne suis pas passé inaperçu. Au passage, ajouta-t-il. Vous m'avez volé un carnet quand vous avez mis notre chambre en dessus dessous. J'aimerai beaucoup le récupérer.

- Ah oui, me rappelai-je. Je le gardais pour te faire du chantage à l'occasion.

- Tu ne l'as pas lu, j'espère ? demanda-t-il en me scrutant avec anxiété. C'est très personnel.

- J'attendais que tu te comportes en goujat avant de le faire. Mais si tu veux, je peux te le rendre. Si tu es au courant que je l'ai, il n'y aura plus d'effet de surprise. Je trouverais quelque chose d'autre si besoin est, ajoutais-je malicieusement.


	11. Un dîner chez les de Darcy

J'ouvris la porte et William entra avec moi. J'annonçai mon retour, mais personne ne me répondit. Je haussais les épaules et fermais la porte derrière William.

- Tu vois, il n'y a jamais personne ici.

J'allais déposer la préparation de Jane dans la cuisine où elle était assouplie, assise sur une chaise. Je la réveillai doucement et l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre au troisième étage. Je retournerai rejoindre William en bas, puis nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux jusqu'à ma chambre. Je fouillais dans mes affaires et trouva rapidement le carnet de William. Je lui rendis et fus surprise de voir le soulagement qui s'affichait sur son visage.

- Merci beaucoup Elizabeth." Il hésita un instant, serrant le carnet précieusement entre ses mains. "Tu es sure que tu ne l'as pas lu ?

- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis. Je vais sérieusement le regretter maintenant que je vois à quel point tu y tiens, dis-je à moitié sérieuse.

- Et bien maintenant, tu es sûre que cela n'arrivera pas. Charles et moi avons aussi une cachette comme toi et Charlotte."

Je pâlis soudain. William avait eu le temps de trouver notre cachette quand il avait fouillé notre chambre !

- J'aurais aimé trouver un butin plus intéressant ! Du bois de chauffage, du thé et des gâteaux, ce n'est pas très palpitant !"

Soudain, je pouvais respirer.

- Je me demande tout de même ce que vous fabriquez avec votre bois, continua William, c'est particulier comme trésor.

- Tu me rassures. Tu n'as rien trouvé du tout ! C'est plus un rangement qu'une cachette. La belle affaire si la direction découvre que je bois du thé en cachette ! Bon, s'ils découvrent qu'on fait du feu dans la chambre ils risquent d'être pénibles, mais rien de grave. Non, ma vraie planque est ailleurs.

- Et bien, tu aiguises ma curiosité. Je vais te laisser. Je pense que tu conviendras qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous évitions dorénavant.

Je hochai vigoureusement à sa remarque. Je le conduisis à la porte et William esquissa un signe de main maladroit pour me saluer avant de se raviser pour me faire la bise. Puis, comme pour s'excuser, il effleura mes lèvres d'un léger baiser.

- Au revoir Elizabeth, fit-il doucement.

- Au revoir William, à mercredi prochain, le répondis-je distraitement.

Cet imbécile m'avait encore embrassée ! Et pire, cela m'avait fait plaisir ! En remontant dans ma chambre, je ne cessais de ruminer contre moi-même. Très vite furieuse contre moi-même, je ne pus supporter de rester enfermée.

Je sortis tout le reste de la journée et tentais de clarifier mes émotions. Comme je le faisais souvent pour réfléchir, j'écris ce que j'avais en tête sur un cahier. Je commençais toujours par des banalités, mais inévitablement, je réussis à coucher sur le papier ce qui me tracassait et parvenait à transcrire mes sentiments de la façon la plus objective possible. Même si je tentais de le refouler au plus profond de moi, j'avais des sentiments pour William. Le vrai problème était de savoir quelles émotions je ressentais pour lui.

Ce point-là n'était pas très clair. La colère et la rage frôlaient la fascination. Une seule chose était sure. Nous étions tous les deux consumés par la passion, que cette dernière soit positive ou destructrice. Je réussis à admettre que je n'étais pas aussi capable de démêler mes sentiments que mon orgueil ne l'aurait exigé. Il serait vain de le nier, malgré la honte que cela m'inspirait, il me tardait de le revoir le mercredi suivant.

Les jours qui suivent, je m'absorbais dans un tourbillon d'activités. Je me promenai dans tout Paris, visitait une nouvelle fois ces musées que j'avais si souvent parcourus, déambulai dans le Jardin des Plantes et rêvassai sur les bords de Seine. Je me décidai même à rendre dans une pharmacie très éloignée de chez moi pour y acheter des préservatifs[1]. Je décidais d'en garder toujours un dans mon sac. Je ne comptais pas m'en servir, mais après les évènements récents, je songeai que ce n'était peut-être pas une précaution superflue.

La bêtise dont j'avais fait preuve et l'emportement dont je m'étais révélée capable m'effrayait. Si j'étais capable de faire des erreurs aussi grossières, autant être protégée, si jamais je me retrouvais dans une situation où j'aurais moins de contrôle sur moi-même, tentai-je de me raisonner. Après tout, je ne voulais pas devenir mère à 16 ans ! J'avais des projets d'avenir, je voulais faire de grandes choses. Lydia avait des préservatifs et je savais qu'elle ne s'en était jamais servie. En posséder ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un de foncièrement dépravé !

Je lisais Rabelais pour me changer les idées et écrivit quelques poèmes de très mauvais goût. Je vis Jane qui me parut rayonnante. Elle m'annonça qu'elle avait présenté Charles à ses parents, comme un camarade de pensionnat. Même à ce moment-là, elle ne voulut pas m'en dire plus sur sa relation avec ce dernier. Si elle n'en avait pas fait un tel mystère, cela n'aurait pas autant éveillé ma curiosité. Mais puisqu'elle refusait d'en parler, j'élaborais des intrigues élaborées et sans queue ni tête, qui étaient probablement très éloignées de la réalité pour tenter de comprendre ce qui pourrait engendrer de telles cachotteries de sa part. Timidité et réserve ne justifient tout de même pas une telle discrétion !

Comme prévu, mon père m'annonça le dîner prévu chez le comte de Darcy. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parviens à contenir mon excitation. Je réussis de ne pas accorder un soin trop important à ma tenue, mais il me semblait que je n'avais jamais été aussi belle que ce soir-là. J'avais résolu avoir une discussion avec William pour déterminer si nous allions continuer à nous détester ou si nous allions du moins tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Enfin vint le moment de partir chez William. Durant le court trajet qui séparait nos logis, mon père se frotta les mains et me confirma que les contrats qu'il voulait établir avaient été signés la veille, tout en m'ordonnant à nouveau d'avoir un comportement exemplaire. Apparemment, nous n'étions pas les seuls invités…

Non, nous n'étions pas les seuls invités. Quand je fus introduite dans le salon de William avec mon père, mon premier réflexe fut de le chercher des yeux. C'est alors que je le vis… Il y avait dans ses yeux un regard que je ne connaissais que trop. Celui de l'être répugnant que j'avais combattu et détesté pendant une année entière. À ses côtés, Charles lui parlait à voix basse. Je pâlis et espérais que William n'avait pas parlé à son ami de ce qui s'était passé.

Une nouvelle fois, cette vision fut comme une douche froide. Ma résolution de proposer à William d'enterrer la hache de guerre me semblait dorénavant caduque. Charles leva les yeux et me vit. Il ne sembla pas étonné. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et vinrent saluer mon père avant de se tourner vers moi pour me balbutier le bon soir. Puis ils repartirent s'asseoir dans leur coin, sans plus se soucier de moi.

Ce fut toutefois une soirée plus qu'enrichissante. Je fis la rencontre des sœurs de William qui m'horrifièrent immédiatement. Elles étaient bien telles que William les avait décrites. Heureusement pour moi, Charles avait une sœur très charmante nommée Georgina. Nous nous découvrîmes toutes deux germanophiles, et avant que le dîner ne commence, nous conversâmes toutes les deux en allemand.

Elle était charmante, à la fois réservée et cultivée. Elle n'était pas audacieuse ou aventurière, mais elle réussit à me faire oublier mon humiliation d'avoir été mise à l'écart. Je profitais du fait que nous parlions dans une langue étrangère inconnue du reste de l'assemblée pour la questionner au sujet de Charles. Apparemment, cette dernière était au courant que son frère avait rencontré une fille formidable au pensionnat, mais elle n'en savait pas plus et ne connaissait pas son nom.

Je lui confiais qu'il s'agissait d'une amie très chère à mes yeux et qu'ils restaient très secrets quant à leurs sentiments. Elle fut ravie de savoir que son frère faisait partie de la tête de classe. Peu de temps avant que nous ne nous dirigeassions vers la salle à manger, je lui demandais ce qu'elle savait à propos de William. Malheureusement, elle ne savait presque rien hormis le fait qu'il connaissait son frère depuis tout petit et qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde.

Le dîner traîna en longueur et à peine fut-il achevé que la famille de Charles prit congé. Je saluai chaleureusement Georgina et nous nous promirent de nous revoir à l'occasion. Malgré l'heure avancée, mon père semblait toujours en pleine discussion avec le père de William et j'étais lasse et légèrement déçue que la soirée ne se soit pas déroulée comme je l'aurais espérée. Je n'avais pas échangé un seul mot avec William après mon arrivée.

Seulement, quand je demandais à mon père la permission de rentrer me coucher, le père de William ordonna à ce dernier de me raccompagner, même s'il n'y avait que quelques mètres à parcourir. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans broncher. Il me raccompagna en silence et je ne marquais pas de pause pour lui dire au revoir en me dirigeant vers ma porte d'entrée. Alors que j'insérais la clé dans la serrure, William qui n'était pas reparti brisa le silence :

- Attends Elizabeth ! Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que la famille de Charles viendrait, fit-il d'un air plaintif.

Je me retournai, mis les mains sur mes hanches et le toisai d'un air méprisant :

- Mettons bien les choses au clair. Je n'attends rien de toi, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, nous ne sommes pas amis et ce n'est pas en raison d'une erreur de parcours que nous allons soudainement nous entendre.

J'étais très fière de mon petit discours. Tandis que je parlais, William grimpa rapidement les marches du perron.

- Je suis un peu perdu, balbutia-t-il, Charles pense que…

Je venais d'ouvrir la porte et n'attendis pas la fin de sa phrase avant de le pousser à l'intérieur, fermant la porte du talon et l'attrapant par les bras pour le secouer de toutes mes forces. Il vacilla légèrement.

- Quoi ! hurlais-je. Charles quoi ?!

J'étais hors de moi. Comment avait-il osé parler à Charles ?

- Rien, rien, dit-il en se tenant la joue rougie que je venais de gifler. Je ne lui ai rien dit, je n'aurais jamais…

* * *

[1] J'ai vérifié, non seulement ça existait déjà, mais c'était très répandu et les Anglais en achetait même en France (c'était illégal chez eux), comme quoi, c'est une vieille invention !


	12. De l'honneur d'une dame

À cet instant, il me faut bien l'avouer, je dérapai. Il serait peu honorable de prétendre qu'il en fut autrement. Sans lui laisser le temps de conclure, je le serrais dans mes bras, tant le soulagement que je ressentais alors était grand. Mettant fin à notre étreinte, sans réfléchir, je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue. Voici à quoi se limite ma part de responsabilité. Vous voyez bien, c'est la réaction de William qui fut disproportionnée !

Je vis passer de la surprise dans les yeux de William qui réagit derechef en m'embrassant passionnément. Il serait parfaitement inconvenant de satisfaire votre curiosité mal placée en vous narrant par le détail les évènements qui s'enchaînèrent par la suite. Je reprends donc mon récit deux heures plus tard, espérant que ma pudeur ne contrecarrera pas vos projets voyeuristes. Non, mais de quoi je me mêle !

Mais reprenons. Deux heures plus tard, j'étais étendue dans mon lit, dans un état de demi-sommeil et William m'enlaçait, apparemment endormi. Sortant de ma torpeur, je paniquai et le secouai vigoureusement pour le réveiller. Quand il émergea enfin, j'avais eu le temps de courir dans le couloir pour voir l'heure indiquée sur la pendule (je ne supportais pas de voir l'heure en permanence dans ma chambre et l'horloge la plus proche est donc à une certaine distance).

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que le père de William avait chargé ce dernier de me raccompagner :

- William ! Tu es parti me raccompagner il y a plus de deux heures. Allez, dépêche-toi ! Mince alors ! Et il faut vite trouver une raison expliquant que tu sois resté si longtemps ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, les excuses alambiquées et passant comme des lettres à la poste, c'est justement ma spécialité. Je ferais passer la victime pour le coupable, non pas que j'ai jamais utilisé mon intellect à des fins néfastes. Oh mon Dieu, ils vont se douter de quelque chose !, déblatérai-je à toute vitesse, tournant en rond dans la chambre en lui lançant ses vêtements à la figure tandis que je tentais avec difficulté de me rhabiller.

William se redressa mollement et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, ne trahissant pas la moindre inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, marmonna-t-il. Mon père ne s'est probablement rendu compte de rien et le reste de ma famille dormait déjà lorsque je suis parti. Je rentrerais à l'aube en douce et le tour sera joué.

- William, il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles et que nous parlions. Et puis tu ne peux pas dormir ici ! m'angoissais-je. Je te rappelle que je te déteste ! Je suis sensée te haïr ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je ne peux pas mener double jeu ainsi !"

Tandis que je parlais, j'avais enfin réussi à m'habiller. Mais j'étais toujours bien trop nerveuse. Pour me calmer, je décidais d'aller fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre. William s'habilla rapidement et me rejoint quelques instants plus tard.

- Je t'ai pris une des tiennes", fit-il en me désignant la cigarette qu'il allumait. "Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non vas-y", lui dis-je, tremblant légèrement en raison de la fraîcheur de la nuit. "Du moment que nous parlons de ce qui est en train de se passer. Je suis en train de devenir folle."

Après avoir inhalé une longue bouffée de tabac, William me répondit.

- Voilà ce que je pense. Si nous n'avions pas des idées aussi diamétralement opposées, nous serions en train de roucouler comme Jane et Charles. Seulement, toi comme moi, nous refoulons nos sentiments en raison de nos idéaux. Mais quand nous sommes seuls, la passion refait surface. Il nous faut choisir nos priorités. Nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Tu es intelligente, belle, cultivée, classe et indépendance. Et si c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est aussi cela qui me met hors de moi. C'est cela que me disait Charles.

Ne voulant pas m'attarder sur cette prétendue compatibilité et sur la déclaration voilée de William, je choisis de recentrer le discours sur les points pratiques. Voici donc ce dont il avait discuté avec Charles. Un sujet étrange, pour sûr, mais a priori peu susceptible de mettre en danger ma réputation, à condition que William n'en ait pas dit davantage. Le temps d'ordonner ma pensée et de chasser de mon esprit les sentiments troubles que ses paroles avaient éveillés, je lui demandai doucement avec insistance :

- Tu es sûr que tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Non, mais il est persuadé que nous allons céder à nos "instincts", répondit William en hochant les épaules.

- Il est plus observateur et futé que je ne l'aurais soupçonné. Peut-être trop pour mon goût. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Et qu'est ce qu'il a conseillé de faire ? lui demandai-je, soudain très intéressée par ce que Charles pouvait penser des sentiments que William pourrait nourrir à mon égard.

Ce dernier resta quelques instants muet, les yeux errant dans le ciel :

- Il pense que je devrais laisser mon orgueil de côté, cesser les hostilités avec toi à la rentrée et tenter de te séduire.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il est complètement idiot. D'une part, tu es totalement étouffé par ton orgueil et d'autre part il devrait bien savoir que si tu cessais de t'en prendre à moi, je penserais tout de suite qu'il s'agit d'une ruse et que je ne t'aurais jamais pris au sérieux. Moi aussi j'ai mon orgueil !

- Et bien la question ne se pose pas. Je ne t'ai pas séduite, je me suis jetée sur toi. Si piège il y avait eu, c'est toi qui l'aurais mis en place.

Je le considérai abasourdie un instant.

- Moi ? m'étonnai-je. Je n'ai rien fait pour que tout cela arrive. Et si cela avait été un piège, il se serait arrêté bien plus tôt, il y aurait eu des témoins et la trame aurait été beaucoup plus complexe, je peux te l'assurer". Comment ce goujat pouvait-il me sous-estimer à ce point !

- Je me doute bien. Mais maintenant que nous sommes là, que faisons-nous ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne vois qu'un point positif au tableau, nous avons utilisé un préservatif, fis-je en rougissant.

- Ah oui, d'ailleurs, tu es sure que tu n'avais rien prémédité ?

- Non, j'ai juste pensé qu'il valait mieux être volage et protégée que simplement volage. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de tomber enceinte à quinze ans.

- Et ne te sens pas vexée, mais je n'ai pas franchement l'intention de t'épouser, répondit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Une vision d'horreur m'apparut alors devant les yeux. Nous étions tous deux grisonnants, aigris d'avoir passé notre vie coincés l'un avec l'autre à cause d'une erreur fugace et je n'avais jamais pu réaliser mes rêves. Non, moi non plus je ne voulais pas de cette vie, rien n'était plus certain. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et m'allumai une autre cigarette.

- Revenons-en à notre problème. De toute évidence, il nous faut prendre une décision. J'ai été stupide de penser que nous pouvions reprendre le cours de nos vies comme si rien ne s'était produit sans même en parler.

Il m'était difficile de décrypter le visage de William. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi ouvert et détendu, malgré le ton hésitant qu'il adoptait depuis le début de notre conversation. Il sembla à ce moment-là reprendre de l'aplomb.

- Je suis d'accord. Nous ne pouvons pas sauter l'un sur l'autre chaque fois que nous nous disputons. C'est trop fréquent pour être envisageable.

- Et je tiens à ma réputation comme toi, je suppose, acquiesçai-je. De plus, nous ne pouvons décemment pas nous fréquenter comme les autres jeunes de notre âge, ce serait trop étrange. On ne peut pas se détester et changer d'avis le lendemain, c'est un signe de grande inconstance. T'ai-je un jour expliqué à quel point la constance est une qualité que je valorise au-dessus des autres ?

Fixant droit devant lui, William débita alors rapidement :

- Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas ? Nous pouvons essayer de nous fréquenter de jour en tenue négligée dans des lieux publics pour éviter tout risque et tenter de résoudre nos différents. Nous ne sommes pas si antagonistes, nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun, nous pourrions réussir à nous entendre. Et si cela ne fonctionne pas et que nous continuons à nous battre, nous pourrons toujours reprendre à la rentrée là où nous en étions à la sortie des cours.

J'étais étonnée que William me fasse une telle proposition. Cela montrait bien qu'il était différent de la personne qu'il m'avait montrée jusqu'alors. Il était aussi possible qu'il ait changé grâce à mon influence sans vouloir l'admettre (ce pour quoi j'étais tout à fait prête à prendre crédit). À ce moment donné, j'étais totalement incapable de refuser la proposition de William, pour ma réputation, ma propre estime de moi et tout simplement ma curiosité.

Après tout, j'avais toujours voulu mieux le connaître, ne serait-ce que pour le détruire, songeai-je pensivement.

- Je suppose qu'on peut essayer cela. Et puis cela me permettra peut-être d'effacer l'impression que j'ai d'être une traînée… soupirai-je en me levant.

William m'attrapa par le bras et me prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas une traînée, murmura-t-il, tu es ma magnifique Elizabeth.

À ses mots, je me raidis.

- Tu ne peux pas contrôler tes hormones, je te comprends, moi non plus. Mais n'allons pas trop vite en besogne. Il y a trois semaines, nous nous insultions. Tu ne peux pas te mettre à me parler comme cela, le choc est trop brutal.

- Excuse-moi, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais je le pense, tu n'es pas une traînée, Elizabeth. Ou bien si tu en es une, alors moi aussi.

- Tu vois, tu peux être tout à fait charmant quand tu veux, lui dis-je, mi-sincère mi-crédule.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? protesta-t-il.

- Souviens-toi. Il y a quelques mois, toutes les femmes étaient des salopes. Alors _a fortiori_, je devrais être une salope à la vue de ce que nous venons de faire, lui rappelai-je en fermant la fenêtre.

- Elizabeth, ton problème c'est que tu prends tout au sérieux. Je ne pense pas la moitié des choses que je dis. C'est ce qu'on appelle le sarcasme.

- Dans ce cas, tu te donneras la peine de me donner le détail des choses que tu penses vraiment et de celle que tu inventes pour me choquer.

- Je n'y manquerais pas", dit-il en s'inclinant devant moi avec un formalisme chevaleresque démodé. "J'aime faire les choses dans les formes. Alors, je te le demande, Elizabeth Bennet, acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir, mon cher William.

- Formidable. Acceptes-tu également que je dorme avec toi avant de retourner discrètement chez moi ? Je me vois mal débarquer chez Charles à cette heure-ci, de plus, j'aurais quelques difficultés à lui expliquer pourquoi j'ai besoin qu'il m'héberge à deux heures du matin..."

J'acceptai et nous nous mîmes au lit immédiatement. Nous tentâmes d'abord de conserver une certaine distance, mais nous cédâmes rapidement et je m'endormis lovée contre William.


	13. Un bonheur impalpable

Je me réveillais en sursaut vers neuf heures. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. William était toujours à mes côtés. Je me glissais discrètement dans la salle de bains en essayant de ne pas faire de bruits et fis un brin de toilette (aurai-je tort de vouloir me montrer à mon avantage ?) avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour le réveiller. Endormi, il était absolument sublime. Ses traits étaient reposés et il semblait tellement vulnérable, totalement à ma merci, songeai-je.

Je le secouai doucement pour le sortir de son sommeil. Ne se réveillant qu'à moitié, il s'agrippa à moi à l'instar d'un doudou, me serrer contre lui pour se redormir. J'étais tentée de céder, mais je craignais trop qu'on le découvre dans mon lit pour me laisser aller. Je décidai d'adopter la même méthode qu'avec Charlotte et l'aspergeai d'eau. La réaction fut immédiate. Il ouvrit les yeux, me vit et commença à paniquer. Il se dépêcha de se rhabiller, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage dans la salle de bains et ajusta sa tenue.

- Quelle heure est-il ? me demanda-t-il.

- Neuf heures, espèce de loir. Dépêche-toi ou tes parents vont s'apercevoir que tu es parti.

- Trop tard, je suis désolé, mais à ce stade, c'est Charles ou mes parents. Je peux demander à Charles de me couvrir, il est clair qu'il posera des questions, mais c'est largement moins catastrophique que mes parents. Et puis il me doit bien ça depuis le temps que je mens pour lui et Jane.

Mon choix était déjà prêt. William était sorti en même temps que moi. Le rapprochement était facile à faire. Mon père me laissait beaucoup de liberté, mais je soupçonnais que cette liberté n'allait pas jusqu'à inviter un jeune homme dans mon lit. Heureusement, le téléphone était dans la bibliothèque, mon père s'en étant procuré un quelques années plus tôt, davantage pour exhiber son aisance financière que pour s'en servir. Je vérifiais que personne n'était à l'étage avant de faire signe à William de me rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. Le téléphone était vraiment une invention merveilleuse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi reconnaissante de fréquenter des gens assez fortunés pour s'offrir ce luxe.

William était très nerveux. Il composa le numéro de Charles et eus la chance de tomber directement sur lui.

- Allo, Charles ? Mes parents n'ont pas appelé ce matin ?"… Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Alors, j'ai besoin d'un service… Cette nuit, j'ai dormi chez toi... Oui, Charles, j'ai découché… Mais ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi !... Non, je ne te dirais pas ce que j'ai fait… D'accord, à tout à l'heure…"

Il raccrocha et soupira.

- Il va le faire, il ne va pas se trahir par erreur, hein ? lui demandai-je, anxieuse.

- Non. Écoute, j'appelle d'abord mes parents et on réfléchira à ça ensuite.

Il téléphona à ses parents qui acceptèrent son histoire sans poser de question puis nous cherchâmes une explication plausible à donner à Charles. Au bout de quelques minutes, je brisais le silence.

- J'ai bien un plan, mais il est un peu compliqué.

- Dis toujours…

- Il va falloir donner un os à ronger à Charles. Tu pourrais lui raconter que tu m'as raccompagnée jusque chez moi, mais que tu as réussi à me convaincre de me promener au clair de lune avec toi pour suivre son conseil, c'est plausible." Oui, c'était plus que plausible, mes amies connaissaient mon goût pour le ciel étoilé. Je réfléchis rapidement à la suite :

"Ensuite, nous avons marché pendant des heures, nous nous sommes disputés comme pas permis et nous nous sommes perdus dans Paris. Tu viens de te réveiller sur un banc public et tu l'as appelé depuis un hôtel. Jusqu'ici tout est simple, tu peux enjoliver l'histoire si tu veux. De mon côté, je vais appeler Jane et lui raconter ma mésaventure. Ils en parleront forcément et ne soupçonneront jamais que nous agissons de concert. Même si c'est embarrassant, je préfère que tu aie couché sur un banc plutôt qu'avec moi, personnellement.

- Tu es démoniaque Elizabeth, fit William, avant de m'embrasser. Dans ce cas, il faut que tu appelles Jane tout de suite. Charles a prévu de me faire subir un interrogatoire dans les règles cet après-midi. Comme il doit voir Jane ce matin, ce sera encore plus plausible.

J'appelais donc Jane et usais-je de tous mes talents de comédienne. Jane goba parfaitement l'histoire. Elle savait que j'aimais les promenades au clair de lune, ce que je ne manquais pas de lui rappeler, j'inventais des avances maladroites interprétées comme un piège et lui fit voir combien William était odieux et réutilisait certaines paroles qu'il avait prononcées l'année passée pour inventer une dispute qui s'aggravait quand nous nous perdîmes dans Paris en pleine nuit. Je me sentais coupable de manipuler mon amie, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? D'ici une dizaine d'années, lorsque ma honte sera estompée, je lui révèlerai la vérité…

Il était d'autant plus déroutant de dénigrer William que celui-ci m'avait pris sur ses genoux et m'enlaçait tendrement, refoulant des éclats de rire à chaque fois que je l'imitai. Quand je raccrochais le téléphone, Jane m'avait promis de toucher un mot à Charles de la conduite de son ami. Tout s'était déroulé exactement selon le plan. William explosa enfin de rire et il m'entraîna avec lui. Nous n'avions plus rien à faire chez moi et j'avais peur que quelqu'un voie William. Je m'habillai, attrapai mon sac et le fis sortir en douce par l'arrière de l'immeuble. Nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner dans un café situé à plus de dix minutes à pied de notre rue par précaution. Assis à la terrasse du café, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de partir tous les deux d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Tu es un grand stratège, Elizabeth ! Je ne voudrais pas mener une guerre contre toi !

- Enfin quelqu'un qui m'apprécie à la hauteur de mon talent ! Mais je dois bien dire que j'ai moins de plaisir à tromper mes amies qu'à comploter contre toi comme nous le faisions pendant nos sommets secrets. Je dois dire que cela va me manquer si nous nous réconcilions définitivement.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste ! Si cela arrive et que nous n'avons plus de raison de nous affronter, nous nous allierons contre de nouveaux ennemis. Mais de quels sommets secrets parles-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

J'envisageai un instant de lui parler de nos sorties nocturnes, puis me ravisais. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour envisager de partager quelque chose d'aussi intime avec lui.

- Tu aimerais bien savoir, hein ? le taquinais-je. N'espère pas trop. Si un jour tu gagnes ma confiance, peut-être envisagerons-nous de te convier toi et Charles à nos réunions. Jane nous a tannées pendant des mois pour que nous autorisions Charles à participer. Mais nous ne pouvions décemment pas inviter un individu en intelligence avec l'ennemi.

- Je dois bien reconnaître que vous êtes beaucoup mieux organisées que nous. Mais nous ne sommes que deux et vous êtes quatre.

- Excuse-moi, mais tu oublies ton ami Dennis, ironisai-je.

Le reste de la matinée fut comme un rêve. Et tout naturellement, quand nous séparèrent, William me donna rendez-vous le lendemain à dix heures dans le parc avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je rentrais chez moi et appelais Jane (je ne crois pas avoir jamais autant utilisé le téléphone que ce jour-là). Cette dernière venait de rentrer chez elle. Je l'invitai à venir prendre le thé chez moi. Elle arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Nous discutâmes joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle évoque le prétendu accident. J'avais jusqu'ici réussi à éviter le sujet. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir et j'aurais voulu éviter de parler de William.

Malheureusement, Jane était déterminée à aller au bout du sujet.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il soit possible que William t'aie fait des avances sincères, sans arrière-pensées ? m'interrogea-t-elle.

- Tu plaisantes, m'exclamai-je.

J'essayai de rester le plus détachée possible. Le fait que William n'était plus auprès de moi m'avait permis de reprendre tout mon aplomb.

- Non, il avait surement une idée derrière la tête, repris-je. Mais à moins que son plan n'ait été d'engager une violente dispute avec moi et de nous perdre tous les deux dans Paris à une heure indue, il n'est clairement pas parvenu à ses fins.

- Mais justement, c'est complètement incohérent. S'il avait voulu te piéger, il aurait choisi un endroit avec des témoins. Mais non, vous étiez seuls. Certes, vous vous êtes disputés, mais vous avez passé du temps ensemble et, visiblement, tu n'as pas l'air d'être si contrariée, avança Jane.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'insinuer exactement ? C'est vrai, j'ai été ravie de voir William perdre ses moyens, c'était mémorable. De plus, j'ai l'habitude de me promener la nuit dans Paris, pour moi, c'est la routine."

Pour un peu, j'aurais réussi à me convaincre de la véracité de mes propos…

"J'aurais préféré être en meilleure compagnie, c'est vrai, repris-je, mais la mine déconfite de William vaut bien des désagréments, je peux te l'assurer. Ce matin, j'étais hors de moi, mais maintenant que je ne grelotte plus de la tête aux pieds, je suis bien contente d'avoir eu l'occasion de le remettre à sa place pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée.

- Vous vous êtes disputé tant que ça, déchanta Jane.

- Nous avons même réveillé des riverains, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire fourbe.

- Elizabeth, ce n'est pas drôle, protesta Jane. Je n'ai pas bien posé ma question tout à l'heure. Admettons que William avait une idée derrière la tête. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce que tu ferais s'il n'en avait pas. S'il était sincère. Comment réagirais-tu si tu lui plaisais réellement ?

Il me fallut réfléchir un instant pour lui répondre. Comment aurais-je réagi quelques semaines seulement auparavant ?

- Et bien j'exploiterais sa faiblesse et je m'en servirais contre lui!", rétorquai-je comme si j'avais trouvé la réponse à un problème philosophique en classe.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais voyons, Jane, qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? William représente ce que je déteste le plus au monde. Il cristallise à lui seul l'ensemble du dégoût que je ressens pour les hommes et la société patriarcale. Certes, tu arrives à mettre de côté les idées de Charles parce que tu n'es pas aussi engagée que moi, mais aussi parce que tu l'apprécies et qu'il n'est pas aussi vicieux que William."

À ce moment-là, il me fallut canaliser les sentiments dont j'étais fermement pétrie jusqu'à une date récente :

- Je déteste William, je déteste tout à propos de William. Il suffit que quelqu'un prononce le nom William ou l'évoque simplement pour que je commence à bouillir de rage. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer la fureur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai appris qu'il habitait au bout de la rue. J'envisage sérieusement de prendre l'habitude de toujours faire un détour pour ne pas passer devant chez lui. Faire un détour de cinq cents mètres à chaque fois que je sors de chez moi, tout ça parce qu'il existe. Alors si je lui plaisais, ce qui est absolument impossible, j'aurais une arme supplémentaire pour le faire souffrir."

Après cette discussion, Jane laissa tomber le sujet et nous parlâmes d'autres choses. Charlotte passait ses vacances entourée de la haute société de Lyon, et Marie était en Creuse chez sa famille, entourée par des champs et des vaches. Nous correspondions toutes les semaines par lettres et téléphone. J'aimais beaucoup écrire des lettres. Ce sont des souvenirs que l'on peut garder au même titre que la mémoire des évènements passés. J'ai toujours gardé les lettres que j'ai reçues et de temps à autre, j'aime les relire et ainsi me replonger dans le passé.

Visiblement, au sein de la haute société lyonnaise, Charlotte avait rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant. À Jane comme à moi elle disait que c'était un « _work in progress_ » et que nous en saurions plus à la rentrée. Quant à Marie, elle se concentrait sur son écriture. Elle aimait beaucoup la campagne et les grands espaces et nous décrivait dans ses lettres le cadre dans lequel elle progressait dans la rédaction d'un recueil de poèmes. Au cours de l'année, son goût pour la poésie s'était affirmé. Elle en avait beaucoup lu et elle était finalement passée à la pratique. Cependant, elle ne nous avait encore rien fait lire malgré notre insistance. Elle était plus que perfectionniste.

À dix heures le lendemain, j'arrivais à petits pas dans le parc. J'avais très mal dormi et étais plus que nerveuse. En voyant William, je compris immédiatement que je n'étais pas la seule. Nous restâmes quelque temps dans le parc et William me raconta son entrevue avec Charles. Cette dernière s'était plutôt mal passée. Visiblement, Charles n'avait pas complètement accepté l'histoire que nous avions concoctée et il avait quelques doutes. Je le rassurais en lui disant que de mon côté Jane l'avait parfaitement acceptée.

Quand William mit en cause ses talents de comédien, je le détrompais.

- Je n'aurais pas pu tromper Charlotte ou Marie. Charlotte me connaît trop bien et Marie est très fine psychologue. Jane n'est pas stupide, seulement elle ne soupçonnerait pas que je lui mente délibérément. On ne ment pas à ses amies. En tout cas, nous ne nous mentons pas entre nous…, achevai-je d'un ton coupable.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Charles me connaît depuis que nous avons cinq ans. Nous nous sommes pratiquement toujours tout dit et de toute manière, il m'est presque impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Parfois, cela m'exaspère qu'il s'implique à ce point dans ma vie privée, mais je sais qu'il est persuadé que « je passe à côté du bonheur », répondit William en faisant mine de citer Charles.

Ce problème mis de côté, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les quais de Seine, reprenant progressivement notre bonne humeur. Nous passâmes devant les bouquinistes, commentant les livres qu'ils proposaient. William avait lu autant que moi et presque les mêmes choses. Nous achetâmes un ou deux livres et quand il fut l'heure de déjeuner, je trainais William rue de la Huchette dans une petite enseigne qui vendait des crêpes que nous dégustâmes en marchant dans la direction du Jardin des Plantes.

Comme moi, William aimait s'y promener et s'y installer pour y écrire. Il me confessa qu'il m'avait aperçue plusieurs fois, mais n'avait jamais osé venir à ma rencontre. Après cela, nous avons marché sans but, nous arrêtant de temps à autre dans une librairie. Nous nous fréquentâmes de la sorte pendant deux semaines, passant la majeure partie de notre temps ensemble. Mon père – qui n'était d'ordinaire déjà presque jamais là – avait emmené Marianne et Thomas avec lui à Bordeaux où il avait des affaires à traiter.

J'étais donc totalement libre de mes mouvements et je n'avais plus à fréquenter la moindre réception à ma plus grande joie. Tout le temps que je ne passais pas avec William, je le passais au chevet de Madame Hills dont la santé ne s'améliorait guère. J'avais promis à Thomas de veiller sur elle et je ne manquais pas à ma promesse.


	14. La main dans le sac

Un jour, en fin d'après-midi, alors que William et moi nous étions réfugiés dans un café sous la pluie battante et avions parlé d'aller au cinéma, William sembla embarrassé. Il me confessa qu'il avait promis à Charles de le voir rapidement pour lui rendre un de ses livres et ne voulait pas attirer son attention en annulant. Nous décidâmes donc de nous retrouver une heure plus tard au cinéma. Le film que nous voulions voir, un Eisenstein[1] passait dans une petite salle rue Cujas, près de la Sorbonne. William adorait ce film et voulait absolument mon impression. C'était un film bien construit et intelligent (malgré la propagande grossière qu'il véhiculait) que je n'avais jamais vu et je passai un bon moment. Quand nous sortîmes nous échangèrent nos impressions qui étaient assez similaires.

Je fis une remarque qui enthousiasma William.

- Mais oui, je ne rêve pas ! Je n'arrête pas de le répéter et pourtant personne n'est jamais d'accord avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu es formidable Elizabeth ! fit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je répondis à son baiser et le serrais fort contre moi.

Quand nous nous mîmes fin à notre étreinte, une grande surprise nous attendait. Devant nous, Charles et Jane nous toisaient. Jane avait à la fois l'air contrarié – je lui avais menti et je l'avais délibérément induite en erreur –, mais elle semblait également ravie de voir qu'elle était tombée juste.

- Tu vois Jane, je ne m'étais pas trompé, fit Charles.

En un clin d'œil, William et moi nous écartâmes, rougissant comme deux enfants pris en flagrant délit.

- Jane, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, déclarai-je d'une voix hésitante.

- Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, Elizabeth, me répondit-elle toute magnanime.

Pendant que nous parlions, William s'était rapproché de Charles et ils parlaient à voix basse. J'essayais d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils étaient trop loin. Je réussis à capter l'attention de William et nous nous sommes mis à l'écart pour discuter rapidement. Nous étions tous les deux très paniqués.

Cette fois-ci, il semblait impossible de cacher la vérité.

- Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ? me demandais-je, furieuse.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit à Charles que j'allais au cinéma. Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il viendrait fouiner, répondit William. Je ne lui ai pas dit lequel, il a dû me suivre.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Quelle est notre marge de manœuvre ? On ne peut plus tout nier en bloc.

- On cache le plus gros. On a qu'à dire que notre promenade au clair de lune s'est en réalité bien passée et que nous avons décidé de sortir ensemble ce soir pour la première fois.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous croiront ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux rien cacher à Charles. Oh mon Dieu, maintenant Charlotte va être au courant ! geignais-je. Pour qui est-ce que je vais passer !

- Pour une fille qui a du goût, répondit William en m'embrassant doucement la main, un léger sourire en coin.

Charles et Jane s'approchèrent de nous et nous tirèrent de notre panique. Présentant un front uni, comme des parents réprimant leurs enfants, ils échangèrent un regard et Charles hocha la tête d'un air déterminé. Jane prit alors la parole d'une voix ferme.

- Nous vous avons donné un moment, maintenant nous allons tranquillement aller boire un café et vous allez devoir vous expliquer."

Nous nous laissâmes donc conduire dans un troquet. À peine avions-nous allumé des cigarettes que les reproches tombèrent. Jane savait que je fumais, mais Charles ignorait cela à propos de William. Tous les deux ne fumaient pas et réprouvaient le tabagisme. Charles s'énerva et m'accusa de corrompre William. Ce dernier le calma en lui expliquant qu'il fumait depuis longtemps. Jane me reprocha d'avoir gardé un tel secret. Je ne pus que lui rétorquer que je redoutais d'avoir à subir un interrogatoire similaire à celui auquel j'étais présentement confrontée. Dans l'ensemble, nous laissâmes Jane et Charles déballer leur ressentiment, nous contentant de répondre de façon laconique quand ils nous interrogeaient, en fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

Quand ils se calmèrent, William prit la parole.

- Écoutez. Nous comprenons que vous nous en voulez de ne vous avoir rien dit. Mais qu'est-ce que vous essayez de prouver ?

- Nous avons bien compris que vous faisiez tout pour nous mettre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vous devriez être contents ! ajoutais-je.

- Nous n'avons rien dit parce que c'est très récent, reprit William. Nous voulions être surs de nous avant de vous avouer quoi que ce soit. Mais vous avez fait le choix pour nous. Nous avons décidé de faire une trêve pour voir ce qu'il se passerait entre nous si nous n'étions plus ennemis. Comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même, les choses vont plutôt bien pour l'instant, mais je doute que cela continue si vous commencez à le crier sur tous les toits.

- De plus, vous êtes très mal placés pour juger notre silence, alors même que nous ignorons ce que vous êtes l'un pour l'autre, complétais-je. Vous avez percé à jour notre secret. Toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes de redoutables espions. Mais à présent, il va falloir que vous crachiez le morceau. Vous ne pouvez plus continuer à ne rien nous dire alors que vous empiétez allégrement sur notre vie privée.

William et moi échangeâmes un regard. Pour la première fois, nous avions parlé d'une seule voix, sans qu'aucun désaccord n'émerge entre nous. Effectivement, les choses se passaient bien, comme l'avait dit William. Et nous avions réussi à retourner la situation à notre avantage. Nous étions contents de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

C'était au tour de Jane et de Charles de rougir. C'est Jane qui répondit.

- Nous sommes fiancés, fit-elle, en nous montrant la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Charles compte demander ma main à mes parents dans deux jours. Nous voulons nous marier quand nous aurons reçu notre baccalauréat.

J'étais ébahie. Jamais je ne l'aurai prédit. La relation entre Jane et Charles était beaucoup plus sérieuse que nous le pensions avec Charlotte et Marie. William semblait également sous le choc. Nous les avons cuisinés un moment, puis nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Charles raccompagna Jane et William et moi prîmes le chemin pour rentrer chez nous. J'avais réussi à obtenir de Jane qu'elle ne raconte rien à Charlotte ou Marie. Je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas sa langue longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas subir ses remontrances à ce moment-là.

Si Charlotte était la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus et dont je redoutais le plus l'avis, William n'avait que Charles. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier était ravi. Au cours de la soirée, il nous proposa à plusieurs reprises de faire des sorties à quatre, propositions que nous déclinèrent à chaque fois. Une fois arrivé, William passa chez lui rapidement. Ses parents étaient partis à Londres pour quelques jours et il pensait que ses sœurs étaient toutes absentes, ce qu'il me confirma quand il revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il me fit donc entrer chez lui et me montra sa chambre. Cette dernière était très sobre. Un lit, un bureau, quelques reproductions sur les murs et surtout beaucoup de livres.

Nous nous assîmes sur le lit de William, sans trouver quoi dire. Tout notre accord était basé sur le fait que nous gardions le silence. Maintenant que nos amis savaient, même si nous ne leur avions pas dit grand-chose, il nous fallait reparler de ce qui allait se passer. Ils n'avaient pas été très curieux. Ils ne nous avaient pas demandé de détails et semblaient persuader que notre relation allait durer. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus dans l'erreur. Le fait qu'ils soient au courant me terrorisait. Je voulais mettre fin immédiatement à cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas assumer publiquement mes rapports avec William. De plus, j'en voulais un peu à William. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment prudent. C'était en partie sa faute si nous avions été découverts. Je ne pouvais plus voir William à présent. C'était impossible. Seulement maintenant, Jane ne me croirait plus. J'étais dans une impasse.

William mit fin au silence.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

- Écoute William. Tout notre accord était basé sur le secret et ce n'était pas sans raison. Maintenant que le pot aux roses a été découvert, cela ne peut plus continuer. Je suis désolée, mais les choses ne peuvent plus rester telles qu'elles sont. Je suis d'accord pour maintenir une trêve entre nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre, même si j'ai quelques difficultés à ne pas soupçonner ton implication dans la découverte de Jane et Charles. Mais j'ai été sotte de penser que nous pouvions cesser de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Même avec le temps, je ne pense pas que je serais un jour capable de te faire confiance. Et je ne peux plus te fréquenter à présent. Vraiment, je ne peux pas. Rien qu'à l'idée que Charlotte le découvre… Jane est très ouverte et tolérante et elle est sur un nuage en ce moment. Mais Marie ! Tu as été odieux avec elle. Jamais je ne pourrais… Cela heurte trop mon orgueil, tout simplement…

Une mine déconfite s'afficha à mesure que je parlais sur le visage de William. Mais rien n'y faisait. Après avoir vu Jane, je me dégoûtais moi-même. La voir m'avait rappelé le passé. Même si elle était ravie, je ne pouvais que me rappeler les quolibets, les insultes et les moqueries dont j'avais été l'objet. J'avais pactisé avec le diable. Il était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, William serait pour toujours le premier garçon que j'ai connu.

En revanche, je pouvais mettre fin à notre relation tant qu'il était encore temps de conserver mon honneur et de garder secrète l'étendue de notre intimité.

- Elizabeth, mon Elizabeth…", commença doucement William, avec une douceur étonnante dans tes yeux. "Tu me parles de ton orgueil, mais que fais-tu de tes sentiments ? Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu ressentes quelque chose pour moi ! Que suis-je sensé faire ? Oublier que la personne que j'aime est si proche de moi et que son orgueil nous empêche d'être ensemble ?"

La déclaration de William me choqua et m'émut. Visiblement, il était beaucoup plus attaché à moi qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Je me demandai depuis combien de temps cela durait-il. Je me rappelai alors que c'était toujours moi qui l'avais repoussé et avais tenté de mettre de la distance entre nous. Il ne m'était plus possible de le soupçonner d'avoir élaboré un quelconque stratagème. Plus maintenant.

Je devais être restée figée un certain temps, car William reprit la parole.

- Oh Elizabeth, je suis désolé, je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû te le dire, ça tombe on ne peut plus mal. Mais comment pourrais-je te retenir sans être honnête avec toi ?

Son intervention m'aida à me reprendre.

- Tout ce que tu diras n'y changera rien. Quelques jours d'égarements ne pèsent rien après l'année que nous avons passée. Puisque tout est dit, je m'en vais.

Je me levais pour partir, en me composant un visage fermé. Je ne voulais pas que la barrière que j'avais constituée s'effondre. William ne pouvait pas m'aimer et même si c'était le cas, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. J'avais atteint la porte quand William me retient par la main, sa douleur peinte dans ses yeux.

- Je t'avoue mes sentiments et tu me fuis !

- Tu aurais mieux fait de les garder pour toi. As-tu bien réfléchi ?", lui dis-je en me tournant vers lui, les larmes que j'avais eu tant de mal à retenir coulant à présent librement sur mon visage. J'inspirai quelques instants pour me ressaisir. "Quand bien même je te céderais, quel avenir aurions-nous ? Très vite, nos idées reprendront le dessus, tu te souviendras de ma basse extraction, je me souviendrais de ton mépris pour les femmes et en définitive nous aurions perdu du temps à nourrir l'illusion que nous pouvions être ensemble.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?

- Parce que c'est vrai, lui répondis-je durement. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir."

* * *

[1] Réalisateur russe qui a filmé de nombreux films de propagande dont le célèbre _Cuirassé Potemkine_.


	15. Résolutions

Je rentrais chez moi bouillonnante de sentiments contradictoires. J'étais heureuse d'avoir eu raison de mes sentiments et d'avoir mis fin à ma relation avec William. Cependant, la déclaration de William m'avait fait douter de la justesse de mon opinion. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur ma décision. Je redoutais beaucoup trop de lire de la déception et du jugement dans les yeux de Charlotte. Elle plus que quiconque serait déçue par mon comportement. Tel était l'état de mes réflexions quand une voix familière m'appela de la rue.

William se tenait sous mon balcon. Il se borna à me prévenir qu'il allait entrer et à peine eus-je le temps d'écraser ma cigarette et de rentrer dans ma chambre que j'entendais déjà ses pas dans l'escalier. Quand il entra, j'étais prête à l'affronter de nouveau. Mais il fit quelque chose que je n'attendais pas. Je n'étais visiblement pas aussi forte que je l'aurais voulu. Toute la résolution du monde ne m'aurait pas permis de le repousser lorsqu'il m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Après des évènements que la pudeur fait taire, William me demanda si je souhaitais réellement interrompre tout commerce entre nous, ses yeux si bleus plongés dans mon âme. Naturellement, ma raison vacillait. J'avais beau redouter le jugement de Charlotte et Marie, je n'étais pas prête à renoncer à lui. Attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas William me proposa une promenade au clair de lune et j'acceptai. Les promenades au clair de lune, mon talon d'Achille ! La veille encore il ignorait mon penchant pour cette activité. Le fait qu'il s'en soit souvenu malgré tous les évènements qui avait rythmé la journée me mit du baume au cœur.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au parc, quand il changea d'avis. Il m'invita à venir chez lui, ce que j'acceptai. Nous retournâmes dans sa chambre et cette fois, je pus constater qu'il avait également un balcon duquel on pouvait voir le mien. Ainsi William avait-il pu m'observer à loisir ! Ce dernier ne me laissa pas l'opportunité de m'offusquer. Il retourna dans sa chambre et quand il revient et ferma la fenêtre, il tenait à la main le fameux carnet que je lui avais dérobé. Il me le confia et m'autorisa à le lire. Je ne lus que la première page, me réservant la possibilité de lire le reste plus tard. Sur le papier, il avait couché ses souvenirs, jour après jour à partir de son arrivé au pensionnat. La majeure partie de la page m'était consacrée. Une brune mystérieuse, belle et passionnée qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Cette fille dénommée Elizabeth ne semblait attentive qu'à ses amies. Que faire pour attirer son attention ?

Cela me fit fondre. Même si je savais que William s'était distingué à l'aide de ses opinions personnelles, je savais à présent qu'il l'avait fait pour moi. Je pris alors une décision. Je rejoins William et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille.

- William… Merci d'être venu me chercher. Tu as raison, comment ai-je pu être aussi cruelle avec toi. L'avis de mes amies est important bien sûr, mais elles veulent juste mon bonheur. Certes, je recevrais ma part de railleries, mais leur jugement ne devrait pas l'emporter sur mes sentiments pour toi."

Je sentis que William se perdait de sa raideur dans mon étreinte. "Après tout, j'ai la bénédiction de Jane et Charlotte elle-même a des tendances gérontophiles." Répondant au rire de William, je continuais de plus belle. "Je ne plaisante pas, elle fantasme sur la moitié de nos professeurs, alors, elle ne serait pas très bien placée pour me juger !"

William explosa de joie. Quoique vous puissiez en penser, je considère que savoir pardonner est une qualité, non, une vertu. Si chacun restait sur ses positions à cause d'un orgueil blessé, nous n'irions nulle part. La réaction de William était une preuve supplémentaire que j'avais fait le bon choix. Me serrant fort contre lui, il me fit voltiger dans les airs et me couvrit de baisers. Je passais la nuit chez lui, rentrais rapidement pour me changer. Je retournais rapidement chez William qui nous avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne d'un prince en écoutant une rhapsodie hongroise de Liszt. Nous partagions le même goût pour ce compositeur, comme pour bien d'autres…

Quand nous prîmes place à table, il m'informa que Charles lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander ce qu'il en était. Il m'avoua qu'il n'avait pas su quoi dire, puisque nous n'en avions pas parlé. Je lui demandai s'il avait un problème avec le fait de lui avouer la vérité en passant sous silence les détails ne sortant pas de la chambre à coucher. Il avait visiblement espéré que telle soit ma réponse. Il m'apprit que Charles l'avait invité à déjeuner avec lui et Jane dans l'espoir que William apprenne à mieux connaître sa fiancée et que j'étais invitée à me joindre à eux si la situation le permettait.

Je ne pouvais pas me dérober. Il fallait que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes. Je fréquentais William, je le connaissais au sens premier du terme, il fallait donc également en passer par des déjeuners cérémonieux. Je proposais d'accueillir le déjeuner chez moi puisque je m'y trouvais seule avec Jane qui était de plus en plus alitée, même si elle se sentait légèrement mieux depuis la veille. William accueillit avec joie cette nouvelle et appela Charles pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Après qu'il eut raccroché, je me préparais à rentrer chez moi pour préparer le repas, mais William me proposa de m'accompagner.

Nous fîmes les courses ensemble et préparâmes le repas dans la bonne humeur. À midi tapantes, Charles et Jane frappèrent à la porte et semblaient heureux de nous voir rire ensemble. J'apportais à Jane un plateau sur lequel j'avais disposé sa part de déjeuner puis retournai en cuisine pour retrouver les autres. Nous mangeâmes sans manières et dans la bonne humeur sur la table en bois de cuisine. Aucun nuage ne vint assombrir l'atmosphère. Charles tenait Jane par la main et ils échangeaient des regards enamourés, tandis que je m'amusais à provoquer William délicieusement et que nous échangions des piques, comme par le passé, à la différence qu'à présent nous nous toisions avec malice et riions de concert à nos plaisanteries.

J'appris beaucoup de choses sur William ce jour-là. Charles nous raconta des détails croustillants de son enfance durant laquelle il avait été fortement traumatisé par ses sœurs. Je demandais à Charles des nouvelles de sa sœur. Celui-ci fut ravi de m'en donner et m'apprit que cette dernière me tenait en haute estime et admirait mes _Sprachkenntnissen_[1] même s'il ne connaissait pas le sens de ce mot. Je leur expliquais. J'étais la seule à parler allemand. Si nous parlions tous l'anglas, Charles avait choisi l'espagnol, Jane le grec et William l'italien en seconde langue vivante et j'étais la seule à en avoir choisi une troisième.

William me fit remarquer qu'il était normal que j'aie un don pour les langues puisque j'aimais tant m'exprimer à tort et travers. Nous avons dès lors parlé de nos talents respectifs et de nos espoirs de carrière. Comme je n'ai déjà dit, Jane souhaitait devenir artiste peintre et Charles l'encourageait dans cette voie. Ce dernier souhaitait faire de la musique. Il jouait à la perfection du piano, comme il nous en fit très rapidement la démonstration quand nous passâmes au salon. Il composait également, mais admettait de lui-même qu'il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'il réussisse à percer comme compositeur.

Nous avons profité du fait que nous étions quatre pour chanter quelques passages du Requiem de Mozart que nous connaissions tous et dont Charles connaissait la partition que j'avais dans mes affaires. Ce dernier était baryton, William ténor, Jane soprano, quant à moi, j'étais mezzo. À l'exception de Jane, nous avions déjà eu l'occasion de chanter ensemble dans la chorale du pensionnat, mais nos voix étaient toujours noyées dans la masse. Assurément, nous étions parmi les meilleurs éléments de cette chorale.

L'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement. Quand Charles et Jane finirent par partir, je dus admettre que tout s'était parfaitement bien passé, sans que je ressente la moindre gêne lorsque Jane s'était adressée à nous en utilisant le pluriel, comme si nous faisons tous les deux partie d'un tout. Les œillades enflammées de William ne m'avaient pas embarrassé et quand William me demanda s'il pouvait passer chez lui récupérer des affaires en vue de dormir chez moi, je répondis par la positive.

Tandis qu'il était absent, je passais voir Jane pour vérifier qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Elle était parvenue à reprendre des forces depuis le matin, mais elle s'était considérablement affaiblie en l'absence son mari Thomas. Je tentais de mon mieux de la conforter, mais son moral était bien bas. J'avais promis à Thomas de veiller sur Jane, mais j'étais consternée de voir qu'elle perdait inexorablement ses forces au point où elle avait des difficultés à se mouvoir. Pourtant, elle était toujours aussi perspicace. Elle me demanda qui étaient les amis qu'elle avait entendus dans la maison. Elle comprit vite qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Elle ne me demanda pas quoi, à mon grand soulagement, mais me demanda de prendre soin de moi et de ne pas baisser ma garde trop rapidement. Après quoi, elle se rendormit. Je laissai un encas près de son lit pour quand elle se réveillait et retournai ranger la cuisine. J'avais fini quand William arriva.

À ce moment-là, j'avais repris la lecture de son carnet. Après le premier jour, il était très lapidaire, ne parlait presque que de moi, mais ce n'était presque plus jamais dans des termes élogieux. J'étais « exaspérante » selon ses propres termes. Dès qu'il se décidait à me témoigner des marques d'affection, j'avais apparemment tout fait pour le décourager, le dénigrant systématiquement. Je n'avais pas du tout eu cette impression. Quand il arriva, j'étais en train de lire le passage où il planifiait de pénétrer dans notre chambre au pensionnat. Visiblement, il avait eu l'intention de me laisser une note me fixant rendez-vous le soir même dans le parc. Mais il n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de le faire, puisque je n'ai jamais reçu ce message.

Il n'y avait plus rien après, puisque j'avais dérobé son carnet. Puisqu'il était arrivé, je lui demandai pourquoi il avait voulu me donner rendez-vous dans le parc.

- Je voulais te voir seul à seul. Tu étais toujours fourrée avec Charlotte et Marie, il n'y avait pas moyen d'être en tête à tête avec toi. Et je voulais négocier une trêve. Seulement, voilà, après ce que vous avez fait, il n'en était plus question.

- J'imagine… Si cela peut te consoler, tu m'as manqué quand notre punition s'est terminée et que vous n'avez plus été contraints de vous asseoir tous les jours avec nous. Même si tu as avais été exécrable, surtout au début….

- J'étais énervé contre toi, tu peux me comprendre. Et puis Charles m'avait trahi. J'étais seul et perdu à vrai dire, me confessa-t-il.

- Peut-être devrais-tu baisser plus souvent ta garde et laisser des gens entrevoir qui tu es, comme tu l'as fait avec moi ces derniers jours. Tu sais, si nous avons tant de succès pour vous contrer, c'est en partie parce que nous sommes plus nombreuses et que nous sommes honnêtes les unes envers les autres. Nous savions que Jane était attachée à Charles et nous ne lui aurions jamais demandé de lui nuire. Tu n'as pas pris cela en compte et cela t'a porté préjudice.

William soupira.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais même si je n'aime pas révéler mes faiblesses au grand jour, je dois bien reconnaître que cela me soulage de ne plus avoir de secret pour toi. J'espère seulement que tu ne me feras pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance", dit-il en tombant sur le canapé à côté de moi.

Le reste de la journée se déroula à merveille. Nous n'avions plus Charles sous la main pour jouer du piano, mais nous chantâmes tout de même quelques airs que nous aimions _a capella_. Après cela, nous avons dîné et discuté à bâtons rompus jusqu'au moment où tard dans la nuit nous tombâmes de fatigue et nous nous couchèrent côté à côte, dans une étreinte tendre et platonique. Le lendemain, je pris mon courage à deux mains et appelais l'hôtel où résidait Charlotte. Je l'informais le plus succinctement possible de ma relation avec William, lui promettant tous les détails à la rentrée.

Tout d'abord, elle tomba des nues puis elle affirma qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde surprise, que cela allait bien arriver tôt ou tard, avant de conclure que nous nous allions nous ennuyer mortellement à la rentrée si nous n'étions plus ennemis. Elle me fit jurer de lui faire connaître tous les détails en temps et en heures, puis je l'interrogeai à mon tour sur la personne qui avait attiré son attention à Lyon et qu'elle évoquait mystérieusement dans les longues lettres qu'elle m'avait envoyées. Elle resta très mystérieuse, mais me confirma qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant en droit et philosophie et que si les choses prenaient une bonne tournure, elles ne progressaient pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

C'est à ce moment-là que je mis brusquement fin à notre appel. J'étais dans la bibliothèque pour utiliser le téléphoner tandis que William dormait encore et ce dernier venait de se réveiller et, ne m'ayant pas trouvée auprès de lui, il m'appelait doucement. Charlotte entendit sa voix et me demanda ce qu'il en était. Je promis de lui expliquer plus tard et raccrochait.

Ce fut le dernier incident notoire de cet été. Je filais le grand amour avec William, profitant des absences à répétition de ses parents et du fait que mon père ne revint à Paris qu'une semaine avant mon départ pour le pensionnat. Nous fréquentions régulièrement Jane et Charles qui avaient reçu l'accord de leurs parents pour se marier dès qu'ils auraient leur diplôme et la santé de Jane s'était quelque peu améliorée. La veille du retour au pensionnat, je me promenais une dernière fois avec William dans Paris et nous nous étions promis que le retour au pensionnat ne changerait rien à notre relation, quels que soient les racontars. C'est donc dans ces bonnes dispositions que je franchis les grilles du pensionnat le lendemain.

* * *

[1] Connaissances linguistiques en allemand.


	16. Surmenage et cachotteries

Je retrouvai Charlotte et Marie avec Jane, ainsi que notre nid, au premier étage de l'aile gauche du pensionnat de S***, premier dortoir. Nous eûmes enfin droit à un récit détaillé des vacances de Charlotte, Marie n'ayant quant à elle, de son propre aveu, que peu de choses à raconter. À Lyon, mon amie avait rencontré beaucoup d'hommes riches qu'elle n'avait pas laissés indifférents, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Si elle était heureuse de nous retrouver, elle avait toutefois refusé deux propositions de mariages, d'hommes fous d'amour pour elle, bien qu'ayant le double de son âge.

Elle voulait, disait-elle, fréquenter encore la société des hommes de lettres, avant de se plonger définitivement dans la société des affaires. Elle avait d'ailleurs résolu de faire des études de droit, comme Richard Collins, la personne au sujet de laquelle elle était restée mystérieuse tout l'été. Celui-ci avait visiblement fini par lui faire des avances et selon Charlotte, il n'avait tardé qu'en raison de sa crainte d'être rejeté du fait de sa basse extraction.

Si Charlotte avait toujours eu le fantasme d'épouser un homme pour son argent, elle n'en était pas moins sensible au charme de ce jeune homme cultivé qui possédait malgré tout une bonne situation. Ils avaient prévu de rester en contact permanent et dès le premier soir, elle lui écrivit une lettre. J'avais du mal à comprendre son attachement à cet étudiant d'une vingtaine d'années, mais je dois avouer qu'il ne semblait pas dénué de classe, d'après les récits de Charlotte dont le talent naturel pour la narration n'avait pas disparu.

Les autres pensionnaires n'avaient guère évolué pendant les vacances. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fortement mûri pendant l'été. À présent, Cathy, Lydia et les autres mijaurées m'étaient encore plus insupportables qu'auparavant. Quant à William, je n'eus pas l'occasion de le voir le premier jour et malgré nos promesses, j'appréhendais un peu nos retrouvailles.

Si l'année précédente s'était déroulée dans un relatif calme, et si nos professeurs s'étaient montrés très patients, c'était d'ores et déjà terminé. Nous avions eu des livres à lire pendant les vacances, pour "combler nos lacunes", et si nos professeurs n'avaient pas changé, leurs exigences s'étaient considérablement élevées. Quelque part, il était épanouissant d'avoir tant de travail à fournir et le fait que nous choisissions nos objets d'études nous stimulait.

Dès le début de l'année, nous travaillions d'arrache-pied pour passer nos examens blancs. Car dans sa volonté de faire de nous des hommes et des femmes du monde, comme notre professeur de littérature nous le répétait obstinément l'année précédente, s'était glissée celle de faire de nous de vraies machines de guerre. Ainsi, nous avions chaque trimestre un examen blanc. Nous ne devions passer à la fin de l'année que les sciences et la littérature, mais c'était toute la série d'épreuves que nous avions à préparer.

« Enfer et damnation », s'exclamait alors Charlotte à tout bout de champ. À vrai dire, je ne peux plus penser à ces examens blancs qu'avec horreur et je me demande toujours quand j'ai pu fournir autant d'efforts à cette époque de ma vie. D'ailleurs, il me semble que je n'étais pas là seule à trouver cet excès de préparation nuisible plutôt qu'effectivement utile à la préparation des examens. Il me semble contre-productif d'avoir été sous pression permanente comme nous l'étions alors.

De plus, cette charge de travail supplémentaire m'empêcha de voir William en privé très longtemps. Si la disposition de la classe avait changé, la mixité ayant finalement pris le dessus, nous avions tous les six, avec William et Charles, gardé nos places au premier rang. Comme je l'avais craint, la rentrée avait signé l'arrêt de mort de ma relation avec William. Nous n'avions pas trouvé le temps de nous voir, et fatalement, les insultes et les moqueries avaient progressivement repris.

Je dois avouer que je n'étais pas en reste et n'hésitais pas à l'agresser verbalement à la moindre occasion. Si Marie s'était contentée d'acquiescer avec déception lorsqu'elle avait appris que j'avais entretenu une relation plus qu'amicale avec William durant l'été sans chercher à en savoir plus, j'avais absolument tout révélé à Charlotte. Nos récits respectifs sur William et Richard nous avaient souvent tenues éveillées très tard le soir. J'étais la première de notre groupe à avoir eu des relations sexuelles et Charlotte m'interrogea beaucoup à ce sujet, malgré les difficultés que j'éprouvais à en parler, même avec elle.

Si mon inimitié avec William avait refait surface, je n'avais pourtant plus le temps de fomenter des machinations contre lui, même s'il était redevenu aussi nocif et méchant qu'auparavant. Tous ces changements ne nous empêchèrent toutefois pas de continuer nos sorties nocturnes auxquelles nous n'avions en définitive jamais invité Charles. Nous décidâmes donc avec Charlotte, un peu par défi, d'organiser à nous deux une soirée illicite. Cela nous prit un temps fou, mais nous y prîmes plaisir, et cela nous permit de sympathiser avec tous les cuisiniers, et tout le personnel du pensionnat.

Nous les connaissons tous par leur nom et nous nous tutoyons. Nous les convinrent de nous fournir en vivres et en boissons contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante pour le 30 décembre, jour où nul n'aurait pu soupçonner la moindre tentative de festivités, les pensionnaires étant d'ordinaire suffisamment stupides pour faire des fêtes, les jours de fête effectifs, aux moments où ils sont sûrs d'être surveillés. La veille, au contraire, leurs gardiens dorment, convaincus d'avoir à ouvrir l'œil et à devoir faire régner l'ordre le lendemain.

Notre plan était génial de quelque manière qu'on l'envisage, car puisque personne n'était au courant, personne ne pouvait trahir quoi que ce soit. Nos amis employés au pensionnat devaient mettre les caisses contenant notre repas de minuit, ainsi que des bougies dans le parc, sous l'arbre dont nous avions convenu. Le matin même, nous prévinrent nos amies, qui répandirent avec nous la nouvelle parmi tous les gens de la classe.

Ce jour tant attendu enfin venu, je ne regrettai pas tout le temps que nous avions passé à préparer ce cadeau à cette classe que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer, malgré tout. Tout le monde semblait surexcité, et je vis même William lancer sur moi un regard que je reconnaissais et que me troubla. Charles assura à Jane qu'ils viendraient tous les deux. Je ne savais alors plus exactement si je souhaitais qu'il vienne pour que nous ayons enfin une explication ou si je redoutais ce moment.

Le rendez-vous fut fixé à minuit par commodité. Nous y étions avant, très nerveuses, comme de coutume. Nous ne tenions pas en place, déballant toutes les affaires. Heureusement, mes amis avaient tout prévu, y compris des sacs-poubelle pour ranger nos déchets. Je n'y avais pensé que trop tard et les bénissais pour leur bienveillance et leur prévoyance. D'ailleurs, Carole, une jeune cuisinière avait laquelle j'avais des affinités particulières, nous rejoins pour le début de la soirée, avant d'aller se coucher.

Tout le monde vint, y compris William, qui n'avait sans aucun doute pu résister à la tentation de voir par ses propres yeux la fête que nous avions organisée et en profiter lui aussi dans le cas où elle aurait été un succès. Ce fut l'un des grands moments de mon existence. L'excitation de la situation, combinée au temps, étrangement clément, ainsi que la bonne humeur générale fit de cette nuit une nuit merveilleuse.

Nous avions des amis prévoyants, Michel avait pris sa guitare, nous chantâmes, dansâmes, parlâmes, jouâmes au loup-garou, au cours duquel Jane et Charles disparurent pendant une demi-heure, après avoir éliminé très rapidement, un amoureux ne survivant jamais sans l'autre. Même William sembla prendre part à la bonne humeur générale, et je me retrouvai même un instant à rire avec lui, comme si de rien n'était.

Charlotte s'improvisa en hôtesse parfaite, tandis que Marie était sans cesse aux aguets, inquiète au moindre bruit. Le seul à ne pas être là fut Dennis Hurt, que nous avions bien veillé à ne pas prévenir. Par un tour de force, Robin avait qui il partageait sa chambre avait réussi à sortir sans le réveiller.

Finalement, William vient me parler, alors que je m'étais isolée un moment pour fumer une cigarette en admirant le ciel. Mon premier mouvement fut de reculer. Puis il me réussit à me convaincre qu'il fallait que nous parlions et nous marchâmes pour nous éloigner de nos camarades. Une fois arrivés à l'extrémité du parc, William me prit les mains, et me fit de piètres excuses en me regardant avec des yeux de chien battu.

Je le giflais, hurlais de rage que je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire confiance. Il haussa la voix à son tour, protestant qu'il avait en vain attendu un signe de ma part et que je ne m'étais jamais manifesté, que c'était lui qui avait pris sur lui de me révéler ses sentiments et qu'il avait craint que je n'aie changé d'avis en arrivant au pensionnat. Notre dispute dégénéra rapidement, car aucun d'entre nous ne voulait admettre ses torts.

Ma colère finit par retomber. Je n'avais ni l'énergie ni la volonté de continuer à me disputer avec lui. Seulement, William, parfaitement satisfait de lui et persuadé que tout été réglé, s'alluma une cigarette et me contempla avec soulagement. Quel goujat ! Je n'avais pas la moindre intention de reprendre ma relation avec William là où je l'avais laissé à la fin de l'été. J'étais encore trop énervée contre lui pour cela.

Je commençai par déclarer à William que nous devions encore avoir une conversation s'il voulait avoir une chance de me récupérer, chose dont il convient parfaitement. Pourquoi lui concéder cette discussion, me demanderiez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que je voulais me débarrasser de lui et je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen. Mettez-vous un peu à ma place ! Nous décidâmes de reporter à plus tard la discussion concernant l'avenir de notre relation et nous nous fixâmes un rendez-vous deux nuits plus tard dans le parc. Je pouvais toujours décider de ne pas m'y rendre au moment venu !

Quand nous retournâmes sur les lieux de la fête, tout le monde aidait à ranger les déchets, et doucement, nous rentrâmes tous finir notre nuit, où plutôt cuver un peu notre alcool dans nos lits où il faisait plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur – nous étions tout de même à la fin décembre, même si le temps avait été clément. À la surprise générale, nous ne nous fîmes jamais attraper.

Tous avaient grise mine le lendemain, et nous échangions des regards complices, mais le moindre bruit ne filtra jamais jusqu'aux autorités à propos de cette affaire. Encore aujourd'hui, si je devais rencontrer par hasard un ancien responsable du pensionnat qui me demanderait en riant tout ce que nous aurions pu faire derrière leur dos, je ne pense pas que je lui révèlerais comment nous avions tant de fois transgressé le règlement.

**C'est à mon grand regret que je me dois de vous annoncer qu'entre maintenant et le chapitre 21, les choses ne seront plus très très roses... Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dis, j'ai essayé de respecter les réactions des personnages en incluant les facteurs de l'âge et des pressions familiales (on met son fils à l'école des nobles et il vous ramène une roturière, vous seriez contents, vous ?). Je n'en dirais pas plus.**


	17. Crêpage de Némésis

**Mille pardons, j'ai mis le chapitre sur le site, mais j'ai oublié de le publier... Ma sottise est incommensurable !  
**

Après cette affaire, notre classe se trouva plus unifiée que jamais. Avant même que j'aie mon entrevue avec William, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être désagréable avec lui, et nos coups bas habituels reprirent, que ce soient des insultes ou des méchancetés. Il semblait plein d'aigreur et d'amertume, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être en colère contre lui.

Le soir de notre rendez-vous, j'hésitais à m'y rendre, mais je balayais mes scrupules et décidais de m'y rendre dans l'intention de le faire souffrir… de quelque manière que ce soit. Nous avions rendez-vous à 11h30 et j'étais très ponctuelle. J'arpentais la forêt de long en large en l'attendant. J'avais eu le temps de ruminer ma colère et d'être encore plus furieuse contre lui.

Mais au moment où il arriva, ma colère s'envola et nous tombâmes dans les bras de l'autre. Nous nous quittâmes réconciliés et déterminés à tout faire pour que notre relation fonctionne. Mais dès le lendemain, tout cet étalage de bonne volonté s'effaça. Dès lors, nous passâmes le reste de l'année à nous affronter en public et pour nous réconcilier momentanément en privé.

Nous n'avions même plus l'hypocrisie de prétendre vouloir arranger les choses entre nous. Nous nous contentions de nous crêper le chignon en public pour pouvoir mieux se sauter dessus en privé, à la moindre occasion. Je n'avais plus du tout le contrôle de mes réactions, malgré les mauvais coups de William.

En voici un exemple. Pendant la journée, nous avions eu une altercation en cours de philosophie où nous avions évoqué l'ouvrage de Wittgenstein, _Sexe et _caractère. Ce malade mental sexiste et antisémite plaisait beaucoup à William qui se plaisait à le citer depuis quelque temps. Dès que je le retrouvais à l'heure du dîner, je l'attrapai par le bras, l'attirait dans un couloir et nous reprîmes la dispute là où nous l'avions laissée.

La situation était tellement tendue que le moindre prétexte était bon pour enflammer la poudre. Un seul mot suffisait pour qu'il me mette hors de moi. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ni ma colère ni son mépris ne parvenaient à nous empêcher d'être inéluctablement attirés l'un vers l'autre. Souvent, nous y venions par les coups que j'avais la fâcheuse tendance de lui prodiguer.

Charlotte ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était triste de me voir aussi misérable, mais elle ne savait quoi faire pour remédier à ma situation. À chaque fois qu'elle me retrouvait après une dispute ou une réconciliation, elle était très patiente avec moi. Je crois qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne servirait à rien d'essayer de me raisonner. Elle avait quant à elle très chastement continué de correspondre avec son avocat et tout semblait se passer pour le mieux.

Quant à Jane et Charles, tout semblait aller au mieux entre eux. Ils avaient tous les deux essayé de me parler plusieurs fois, essayant vainement d'arranger les choses entre nous. Ils savaient que nous avions des rendez-vous, mais seule Charlotte en connaissait la teneur. William ne s'était visiblement pas résolu à avouer la vérité à son ami. Jane et Charles étaient la vertu incarnée.

Nous avions finalement résolu de permettre à Charles de se joindre à nos sorties nocturnes que nous n'aurions interrompu pour rien au monde, et puisque la guerre sans merci s'était transformée en un conflit entre deux individus, il n'y avait plus d'objection à sa présence. Mais même lors de ses réunions, Charles se contentait de tenir Jane par la main et nous ne les avons jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'échanger un chaste baiser.

Si le mois de décembre avait été clément, en février il neigea, et le thermomètre descendit loin en dessous de zéro. Le sol était tout verglacé, et il fallait faire attention à l'endroit où l'on marchait. Un jour où nous nous dirigions en masse comme à notre habitude vers les salles de cours, William glissa sur du verglas. Il tomba contre le sol, et hurla à la mort. Il lui fallut vingt minutes pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

Tout le monde était attroupé et les cours commencèrent très en retard. Malgré son refus, William fut transporté en brancard jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans laquelle il fut confiné pendant trois jours avant de revenir en classe, clopinant sur des béquilles qu'il garda près de deux semaines. Sa blessure était superficielle, mais suffisamment douloureuse pour l'empêcher de marcher. Mais même cet évènement ne parvient pas à apaiser les choses entre nous.

Naturellement, à la fin des cours, je me ruais le voir à l'infirmerie, anxieuse : personne ne nous avait donné de nouvelles. Il ne m'accueillit pas très bien, et plus que la douleur de la chute, je pense que c'était sa fierté qui avait été blessée. Il était seul à l'infirmerie, et la nuit tombée, je réussis à le rejoindre pour passer la nuit à son chevet, sans plus de contact que sa main dans la mienne.

À ce moment-là, j'étais trop inquiète pour me soucier de ma réputation, je passais donc le plus clair de mon temps libre dans l'infirmerie les deux jours suivants. La troisième nuit, qui devait être la dernière avant qu'il ne retourne en classe, il ne put s'empêcher de provoquer le conflit, sous prétexte que j'avais une attitude maternelle envers lui. Les choses s'envenimèrent rapidement et je lui tiens rancune de sa conduite un long moment.


End file.
